Broken Scarlet
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Namikaze Karin tampak seperti bidadari yang putus asa. Merah yang hancur. Broken Scarlet—begitu Sasuke menyebutnya (p.s: selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke!).


"Hah hah hah," gadis itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tangannya menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Gadis dengan surai merah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Namun dia refleks menoleh ke belakang saat keributan yang sedari tadi dia hindari kini kembali terdengar.

Kacamata berbingkai merah itu hampir lepas dari genggamannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Mendengar teriakan di belakangnya mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

 _Aku harus lari. Aku harus lari. Aku harus lari._

Tiga kalimat yang terus terulang di benaknya.

Gadis itu memaksakan kakinya bergerak. Rasanya begitu nyeri karena sejak satu jam yang lalu dia berlari tanpa alas kaki. Dia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir itu bercampur dengan darahnya yang sudah kering.

Ketika teriakan itu semakin dekat, sang gadis yang ketakutan itu langsung berlari menjauh menembus hujan deras di salah satu malam di bulan September. Dia tidak peduli kakinya mau membawanya ke mana—yang penting dia harus kabur. Dia takkan pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke tempat itu.

Takkan pernah.

Sudah cukup dia jadi pelayan bar dan disiksa fisik maupun psikis setiap harinya. Dia tidak akan mau dijadikan pelacur. Hidupnya sudah hina, sudah hancur, dia tak butuh kehancuran yang lebih banyak lagi.

Rintik hujan itu semakin deras. Pandangannya memburam, terlebih lagi matanya mengalami rabun jauh. Dia semakin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari dan terjatuh. Kali ini lututnya yang berdarah karena tergores aspal. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah bangunan bercat putih berdiri kokoh di sampingnya. Kedua netranya memicing, berusaha membaca dengan jelas plang besi yang terdapat di sana.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuknya semakin parah. Belum lagi udara dingin berhembus semakin kencang. Pelarian ini sudah berlangsung satu jam lamanya dan dirinya sudah basah kuyup.

Saat itu juga, kepalanya mendadak pusing hebat dan yang dia ketahui selanjutnya adalah semuanya berubah gelap.

 **X.x.X**

 **Broken Scarlet**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Namikaze Karin tampak seperti bidadari yang putus asa. Merah yang hancur.** _ **Broken Scarlet**_ **—begitu Sasuke menyebutnya (p.s: selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke!).**

 **X.x.X**

Uchiha Mikoto dan putra bungsungnya turun dari mobil. Beberapa pegawai panti asuhan di sana menunduk sopan dan tersenyum pada pemilik tempat kerja mereka tersebut. Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat khas dirinya sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar—khas dirinya pula.

Baru saja Nyonya Uchiha itu sampai di pintu depan, saudara iparnya—istri dari adik suaminya—datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dirinya. Dia salah satu orang yang dipercaya mengurus panti asuhan ini oleh Mikoto. Selama ini biasanya tak ada maslaah apa-apa, namun jika Rin sampai berlari seperti ini, berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Mikoto- _san_ , ada yang ingin kuberitahu," bisik Rin pelan. Tangannya terulur menarik tangan sang kakak ipar dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang tamu. Sesekali dia melirik sosok gadis asing yang sedang menemani para anak yatim piatu itu di ruang tengah. "Dia—gadis berambut merah itu—kemarin pingsan di depan panti. Keadaannya mengkhawatirkan. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar. Ditambah lagi dia tidak memakai alas kaki; kakinya berdarah cukup hebat. Aku baru menemukannya sekitar jam delapan malam, itu pun karena aku membuang sampah ke luar."

Uchiha Rin kembali melirik gadis yang dimaksud sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kemarin, kan hujan, jadi keadaannya tidak cukup baik sekarang. Tubuhnya terserang demam dan aku berencana merawatnya di sini sampai setidaknya dia kembali sehat. Aku belum berani bertanya apa-apa padanya—selain itu wajahnya entah kenapa familiar bagiku."

Mikoto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengarkan cerita Rin mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang Bibi dan saat itu juga kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Dalam radius lima meter ini dia bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas dan sepotong kilasan masa lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya.

"Ibu ... bukankah itu anak keluarga Namikaze? Bukankah dia ... ehem—Karin?" sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Seketika itu juga, istri dari Fugaku itu terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya berubah tak percaya dan wanita itu langsung berlari menghampiri sang gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Penasaran, mau tak mau Sasuke dan bibinya pun mengikuti Mikoto. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang ibunya yang kini sedang berlutut menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Kau ... Karin- _chan_ , kan? Kau anak Minato dan Kushina, kan?" cecar Mikoto. Dia menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu tak percaya. Ibu jarinya meraba pelan sudut bibir Karin yang membiru memar. Netranya menatap tubuh gadis bersurai merah itu dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali ke atas. Rasanya dia ingin menangis melihat keadaan Namikaze Karin yang seperti ini. "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, Sayang? Ada apa?—tunggu, di mana selama ini kau tinggal? Aku dan keluargaku pergi ke rumahmu tapi rumah itu tiba-tiba sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Gadis bernama Karin itu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dia masih merasa syok mendapati sahabat dari ibunya kini berada di hadapannya, mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sepasang merah itu mengamati wajah Mikoto dengan saksama—berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang sedang menatapnya sedih itu.

"Anda ...," suara yang dia keluarkan kecil, pula serak, "Uchiha Mikoto- _san_? Sahabat dari ibuku?"

Wanita berumur empat puluh tahun lebih itu memandang sang gadis tak percaya. "Kau lupa padaku, Karin Sayang?"

"Ada beberapa masa lalu yang kulupakan. Jadi ... ada yang tidak kuingat. Tapi saya ingat Anda. Bukankah Anda pernah mengobati saya saat saya masih kecil dulu? Anda seorang dokter, kan?" Apa yang diucapkan Karin semakin membuat Mikoto penasaran. Kenapa dia harus melupakan masa lalunya? Kalau tentang kecelakaan beruntun yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya begitu mengguncang psikologisnya, dia masih mengerti. Tapi ... sampai melupakan? Seingat wanita itu, dia dan keluarga Uchiha-nya masih suka bertamu ke kediaman Namikaze dulu.

Meskipun begitu, melihat keturunan Minato yang masih hidup mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum. Dia mengelus pipi tirus itu dengan lembut. "Iya, aku dokter—sekaligus relawan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto. Dia membenarkan posisi menjadi duduknya dan kini beralih menggenggam kedua tangan yang gemetar itu.

"A-ah, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Masih sedikit pusing sih karena hujan kemarin," jawab Karin seadanya. Gadis itu menunduk. Menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Nyonya Uchiha di hadapannya. Rasa hangat yang berasal dari kedua tangannya itu mengalir merasuk dalam hatinya. Begitu hangat—dan menenangkan. Dia ingin menangis; sudah berapa lama dia tak merasakan hal ini?

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Mikoto berusaha bertanya dengan halus, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan sang gadis. Dia penasaran—sangat penasaran. Kasus kecelakaan beruntun itu ditutup begitu saja menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi keluarganya. Tentu saja curiga. Waktu itu Kushina sering curhat padanya soal saingan bisnis suaminya yang makin hari makin berulah. Besar kemungkinan itu adalah kasus pembunuhan berencana—tapi entah kenapa kasus itu ditutup.

Dan dari semua kemungkinan yang ada, anak sulung keluarga Namikaze tak berada di dalam mobil tersebut—tidak ikut pergi bersama tiga anggota keluarga lainnya. Dia selamat, namun keberadaannya terancam. Gadis bernama Namikaze Karin itu adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya dan saingan bisnis Minato pasti tak akan segan-segan itu menodai tangannya lagi untuk membunuh gadis itu.

Ketika Mikoto sekeluarga ingin menyelamatkan Karin—membawanya bersama mereka, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghilang. Padahal itu baru tiga hari setelah kematian keluarganya.

Mengingat hal itu, tanpa sadar membuat Mikoto meremas tangan sang gadis. "Karin- _chan_ , kau mau cerita pada Bibi?" tanyanya lagi.

Karin menghela napas berat. Dia merasa bimbang untuk menceritakan hal ini apa tidak. Tapi keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sudah dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya—malah terlampau dekat. Kedua orang tuanya dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah bersahabat sejak zaman sekolah.

Terlebih lagi mereka sangat baik. Mungkin menceritakan hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah baru baginya.

"Aku bekerja di bar," mulainya. Gadis Namikaze itu menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Setelah kematian orang tuaku dan adikku waktu itu, tiga hari kemudian Bibi Sara membawaku kabur—menyelamatkanku. Paman Nagato dan Bibi Sara membawaku ke Osaka, berniat menyuruhku tinggal bersama mereka, menjauhkanku dari orang-orang jahat itu. Saat itu umurku masih dua belas tahun, masih kelas satu SMP. Aku pindah sekolah dan tinggal di sana sampai aku lulus."

"Suatu hari, saat aku kembali dari sekolah mengurus berkas-berkasku untuk melanjutkan ke SMA, aku mendapat kabar kalau ada yang menculik paman dan bibi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa—aku bahkan hanya bisa menangis. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul berita kalau paman dan bibi dikabarkan hilang di laut. Aku yakin itu adalah ulah mereka. Jadi sejak saat itu aku kabur sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menolongku mendapatkan uang. Dia seorang pemilik bar dan mempekerjakanku sebagai pelayan—juga memberiku tempat tinggal. Namun baru tiga bulan aku bekerja, aku sudah sering mendapatkan kekerasan fisik." Seluruh tubuh gadis itu gemetar mengingatnya. Wajahnya kini bahkan sudah basah oleh air mata.

Mikoto dengan sigap memeluk gadis Namikaze itu dan mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan karena umurku sudah dua puluh tahun, pemilik bar akan menjualku—menjual tubuhku."

Tangan wanita yang sedang mengelus punggung sang gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya dan matanya membulat.

"K-Karin- _chan_ —"

"Aku takut, Bibi. Aku tak mau kembali ke sana," Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua lengan Mikoto penuh harap, "tolong pekerjakan aku di sini. Gajinya sedikit juga tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah, sudah, diam dulu. Dengarkan Bibi, Sayang." Mikoto memasang wajah seriusnya. Dia menatap langsung kedua merah yang berada di balik lensa tipis itu. "Kau tinggal bersama Bibi. Saingan bisnis ayahmu itu kemungkinan besar sudah mengira kau meninggal. Jadi kau aman bersama kami. Bibi dan Paman akan menanggung semua biaya hidupmu—kau tidak perlu segan. Kami awalnya memang ingin merawatmu begitu tahu keluargamu meninggal. Karin- _chan_ , mau tidak mau kau harus ikut dengan Bibi, oke?"

Gadis itu menatap sang wanita tak percaya. Apa dia baru saja salah dengar? Indera pendengarannya tak bermasalah, kan?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan suami Bibi? Anak Bibi?" Karin ingin menolaknya. Apa-apaan itu. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka dikasihani.

"Masalah Fugaku biar Bibi saja yang urus," sepasang hitam obsidan itu menatap putranya yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia, "Itachi anak yang baik, dia pasti mengerti masalahmu. Dan Sasuke ... dia di sini, tahu ceritamu, jadi suka tak suka dia tak boleh menolak."

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan kita menambah anggota keluarga lagi?" Walaupun nadanya bertanya, namun hawa yang terasa penuh dengan determinasi yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke mengangguk refleks. Lagipula, sejak dia mendengar cerita kehidupan Karin, tanpa sadar dia mengasihani gadis itu dalam hati.

"Oh iya, Karin- _chan_. Maaf jika Bibi menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi—kau melanjutkan sekolahmu sampai kuliah apa bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya lulusan SMA. Aku tidak punya uang untuk kuliah. Aku memang awalnya berniat mengambil kembali perusahaan ayahku, tapi apa daya. Aku tidak punya kekuatan yang bisa mendukungku."

"Kau juga akan Bibi kuliahkan."

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian. Keluarga kami pernah punya hutang budi pada ayahmu, jadi Bibi bermaksud membalasnya dengan merawatmu. Jangan protes. Lagipula, kalau kau tidak tinggal bersama Bibi, tidak kuliah, kau mau jadi apa? Mau tinggal di mana? Mau makan dari mana?"

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Semua perkataan yang Mikoto sampaikan benar. Seharusnya dia bersyukur, tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya menolak. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak.

"Benar ... tidak apa-apa?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Dia mengusap pipi gadis itu sekali lagi. "Iya, Sayang. Tentu saja. Lagipula Bibi juga sudah lama ingin punya anak perempuan. Nah, mulai sekarang panggil Ibu saja, ya."

Saat itu juga tangisan sang gadis pecah. Dia memeluk Nyonya Uchiha itu erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

Sasuke yang memerhatikan itu dari awal tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kasihan, jelas. Tapi selama dua puluh tahun lebih dia hanya hidup berempat bersama keluarganya—juga beberapa dengan pembantunya di rumah. Mendapat anggota keluarga baru akan terasa aneh dan asing baginya. Memang sih anak gadis ini adalah anak dari keluarga sahabat orang tuanya, ditambah orang tuanya juga pernah berhutang budi, tapi tetap saja. Dirinya yang mengalami kesulitan bersosialisasi mungkin akan sulit beradaptasi nanti, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu hangat kepada siapapun.

Sepasang obsidian hitam itu memerhatikan Namikaze Karin dengan saksama—menatapnya intens.

Satu yang menjadi pusat atensinya adalah kedua netra sang gadis.

Kelam. Kosong. Dingin. Tak ada cahaya sedikit pun di sana. Lama Sasuke melihatnya membuat pemuda itu seolah terhisap jauh ke dalam permata merah itu.

Tubuh gadis itu juga terlihat rapuh. Entah imajinarinya atau memang penglihatannya bermasalah, dia merasa melihat sepasang sayap di belakang tubuh sang gadis.

Namun sayap itu patah. Bulu-bulunya rusak. Putih itu terbalut oleh bercak merah darah di mana-mana.

Namikaze Karin tampak seperti bidadari yang putus asa.

Merah yang hancur.

 _Broken Scarlet_ —begitu Sasuke menyebutnya.

 **X.x.X**

Kali ini Sasuke duduk di depan, di samping supir, sementara ibunya dan Karin duduk di belakang. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke toko baju, toko sepatu, dan toko yang menjual perlengkapan pribadi lainnya. Mikoto terlihat bersemangat, mungkin efek karena memiliki anak gadis baru di keluarganya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum samar mendengar celotehan sang ibu yang tidak berhenti. _Ibu sepertinya senang sekali ..._

Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada pintu mobil. Kedua matanya terpejam, berniat merilekskan pikirannya. Awalnya dia pergi ke sini mengantarkan ibunya adalah untuk melepas penat akibat tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Kuliah kedokteran memang berat, tidak ada yang bilang mudah. Dia bahkan kagum pada keluarganya sendiri—terutama pada kakak laki-lakinya yang kini sedang menjadi residen. Umur kakaknya terpaut cukup jauh, yakni delapan tahun. Itulah yang membuatnya bangga, apalagi Uchiha Itachi berhasil menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya dua tahun lebih cepat dan langsung mengambil spesialis bedah.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah, Uchiha muda itu jadi teringat dengan gadis yang duduk di jok belakang. Dia melirik Karin yang duduk di belakang supir.

 _Ibu bilang akan menguliahkan gadis itu. Apa jurusan yang mau dia ambil? Akuntansi? Manajemen? Apa dia masih berniat mengambil perusahaan keluarganya? Atau dia ingin kuliah di jurusan lain?_

Memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli?

Baru akan memalingkan wajah, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Sekali lagi pemuda itu bertemu dengan merah yang gelap itu.

"A-ah, maaf ...," ujar sang gadis tiba-tiba, berhasil membuatnya tersadar sebelum melamun sepenuhnya. "Maaf? Untuk?"

"Kau pasti tidak nyaman, kan?" gadis itu mencicit pelan.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?" Sasuke berusaha tersenyum, membuat gadis itu setidaknya sedikit tenang dan tidak cemas—walau berujung senyum miringlah yang berhasil dia perlihatkan.

"Sasuke, tolong perlakukan Karin- _chan_ dengan baik ya. Dan karena Karin- _chan_ akan tinggal di rumah kita, kau harus sering mengajaknya mengobrol," titah sang Nyonya besar.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas panjang. "Iya, Bu."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. _Hidupku sepertinya akan berubah mulai hari ini—tidak, hidupku pasti akan berubah._

 **X.x.X**

Sebelumnya, Mikoto sudah memerintahkan orang-orang di rumahnya untuk menyulap kamar Itachi yang kosong di lantai dua menjadi kamar Karin. Jadi, ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah, Karin tak perlu lagi repot-repot membersihkan kamarnya, toh kamarnya kini sudah siap pakai. Kasurnya sudah siap dia tiduri kapanpun dia mau.

Karin hanya bisa menatap takjub. Kamar yang berada di hadapannya kali ini tak kalah besar dengan kamarnya dulu. "Bagus sekali. Aku suka. Terima kasih, Bi—Ibu," dia menoleh ke belakang dan memeluk ibu barunya itu sekali lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Sasuke, masuk dan bantu ibu membereskan barang-barang Karin." Anak bungsunya itu tak banyak bicara dan langsung menuruti apa yang Ibunya katakan. Dia mengeluarkan pernak-pernik dan benda-benda seperti jam dan kalender lalu diletakkannya di tempat yang pas. Mikoto dan Karin sendiri sibuk merapikan baju dan sepatu yang baru mereka beli sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Karin- _chan_ , nanti selesai mandi langsung pakai baju baru ini dulu tidak apa-apa, ya? Berhubung Ibu hanya punya anak laki-laki, jadi tidak ada baju anak perempuan. Nanti yang lainnya langsung dicuci kok. Ya?"

"Iya," Karin membalas sopan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Kamar ini terlalu mewah untuk dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa tidak enak, namun apa daya. Mikoto memaksanya ini-itu dan jadilah seperti ini. Dia bahkan kagum karena ibunya itu bilang kalau sebenarnya ini adalah kamar Itachi—berhubung putra sulung Mikoto itu kini sudah pindah ke apartemen mewah di tengah kota—dan langsung dirombak secepat mungkin setelah Nyonya rumah memerintahkan orang-orangnya, selama mereka berbelanja tadi.

Kamar Itachi—kamarnya—sederhana. Catnya pun berwarna putih—berbeda dengan kamarnya dulu yang penuh dengan aksen merah di mana-mana. Dia cukup kaget tatkala mendapati ada meja rias khas anak perempuan berada di samping lemari. Pasti selama dia sibuk membeli baju ditemani Sasuke ibunya itu sudah memesan ini-itu. Belum lagi ada kotak _make up_ besar yang diletakkan di atasnya. Semuanya disiapkan khusus untuknya.

Mungkin kata terima kasih tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya dia saat ini.

Puas menatap seluruh kamarnya, pandangannya pun terkunci begitu saja pada seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya yang kini sedang memasang jam dinding di atas meja rias.

 _Pemuda yang dingin. Apa benar dia bisa menerimaku begitu saja?_

Dia terus memerhatikan Sasuke sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengannya—untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Karin langsung memutuskan cepat kontak mata itu dan menatap Mikoto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Ibu. Ibu istirahat saja. Sasuke- _san_ juga istirahat saja." Tangannya terulur ingin mengambil baju yang sedang dipegang Mikoto sebelum akhirnya ibu Sasuke itu menjauhkannya. Nyonya itu cemberut. "Aku ingin sekali mengurus keperluan anak perempuan. Ayolah, anak laki-lakiku semuanya sok dewasa, sudah tidak mau dibantu lagi."

Tersinggung, Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Memang dirinya sudah dewasa kok.

Selesai memasang jam, dia berjalan menghampiri kedua wanita yang berbeda usia itu dan duduk di samping Karin. "Sasuke saja."

Namikaze itu menoleh ke samping. Dia menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Panggil Sasuke saja. Sekarang, kan kau sudah jadi saudaraku. Lagipula umur kita sama."

"Oke ... Sasuke ..."

Salah satu sudut bibir pemuda itu naik. "Ada yang perlu kubantu lagi, Karin?" tawarnya baik hati—mungkin jika Itachi melihatnya dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk merekam adegan penawaran bantuan tadi dan menjualnya kepada seluruh _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

Karin tertawa ringan. "Sudah tidak ada, kok. Terima kasih ya. Biar aku dan Ibu saja yang urus sisa—"

"Tolong rapikan lemari. Cek tirai jendela. Bawakan lampu tidur cadangan kita. Oh iya sekalian juga ..." Sasuke mendengarnya tak percaya. Ibunya kejam, pilih kasih. Dan dia harus mengingat apa yang semua yang ibunya suruh barusan. Rapikan lemari, lalu cek tirai jendela, lalu apa lagi? Ah, sial. Kenapa jadi menyebalkan seperti ini sih?

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya. Dia berusaha mengingatnya ulang.

Namun, seluruh hal yang sedang dia ingat-ingat itu mendadak buyar saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari gadis di sampingnya.

Sasuke terpaku. Setelah seharian ini gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kali ini Karin tertawa.

 _Ternyata suara tawanya indah—akhirnya dia tertawa._

Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum.

 **X.x.X**

Sasuke duduk di meja makan sambil menatap kedua wanita berbeda umur itu menyiapkan makanan. Dia memandangnya takjub—bukan ibunya, dia memandang Karin. Pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau ibunya pandai memasak, namun dia baru tahu kalau Karin ternyata cekatan juga. Uchiha bungsu itu bersyukur karena seluruh pembantu yang dipekerjakan di rumahnya tidak tinggal bersamanya, mereka punya jadwal tersendiri.

Nyonya Uchiha itu melirik ke belakang, ke arah meja makan. Dia tersenyum jahil saat menangkap basah putra bungsunya itu tersenyum sembari menatap gadis yang lebih tua satu bulan dari anaknya itu. Mana sambil bertumpu dagu lagi. Lama-lama dijodohin bisa juga.

Wanita itu tertawa jahat dalam hati.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Iya, Ibu tahu Ibu cantik kok," jahil Mikoto. Ekspresi takjub yang tadi Sasuke keluarkan langsung hancur seketika dan digantikan wajah datar. Dia membenarkan posisinya. "Kalau Ibu tidak cantik, mana mungkin ayah mau. Yang suka sama ayah, kan banyak."

Ibu dua anak itu berbalik sembari memegang pisau besar di tangannya. Mikoto memicingkan matanya.

"I-Ibu tidak berniat membunuh anak sendiri, kan?" Sasuke menatap ibunya takut-takut. Dia memundurkan kursinya dan bersiap kabur jika ternyata ibunya benar-benar tidak punya rasa belas kasihan.

Karin terkekeh pelan melihat kedekatan ibu-anak itu. "Kalian dekat sekali, ya?" godanya.

"Begitulah. Aku memang lebih dekat dengan Sasuke sedangkan Itachi lebih dekat dengan ayahnya," Mikoto melihat pekerjaan Karin. "Oh iya, Karin- _chan_. Katanya Itachi mau sekalian ke sini, merayakan datangnya anggota baru. Jadi tolong goreng sosisnya lebih banyak lagi."

"Oke!" Gadis itu baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ketika pintu kulkas terbuka oleh seseorang dan satu bungkus sosis terjulur padanya. Karin menerimanya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Diam-diam Mikoto kembali melihat adegan itu. Sasuke dulu pernah punya pacar dan semua pacarnya pasti dikenalkan pada dirinya maupun Fugaku. Tapi dari semuanya jarang dia melihat Sasuke memerlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto sembari memotong bawang, "Ibu lupa kapan kau terakhir kali putus dengan pacarmu."

Sasuke menatap ibunya tak mengerti. Dia kembali duduk dengan gelas berisi air mineral di tangannya. "Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Pertengahan tingkat satu. Kenapa memangnya? Tidak biasanya Ibu bertanya seperti itu."

Nyonya itu berbalik dengan mata yang mengerling jahil. "Tidak berniat mencari lagi?"

Namun tampaknya Sasuke tak mengerti hal itu dan menjawabnya santai. Dia mencomot sebagian kecil omelet yang tersaji menggunakan sumpitnya. "Kuliah sudah membuatku stres. Ditambah aku ingin lulus cepat seperti kakak. Mana sempat aku memikirkan perempuan."

Adik Itachi itu pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin. Dia mengambil jus tomat botolan yang belum sempat dia habiskan sebelumnya. "Tumben bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa?"

"Ya siapa tahu ternyata kau dan Karin saling suka terus pacaran. Ya ... Ibu senang sih."

 _Byur!_

 _Tuk_!

"IBU!"

Mikoto hanya nyengir inosen. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang bajunya basah ketumpahan jus tomat dan Karin yang hampir mengiris jarinya sendiri.

Baru juga Sasuke akan membalas, pintu utama kediaman Uchiha itu terbuka dan terdengarlah ucapan, "Aku pulang!"

"Aku di dapur, Fugaku!" teriak Mikoto dari dapur. Dia buru-buru melepas apronnya dan mencuci tangan lalu berlari menghampiri suaminya di sana.

Sasuke melirik gadis berapron putih yang kini terlihat gugup. Senyum samar terpatri di wajahnya. Kaki yang terbalut celana pendek selutut itu dia langkahkan ke arah sang gadis. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Karin. "Ayah dan kakakku tidak akan menggigitmu. Tenang saja," candanya.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya malu-malu. "Seingatku Fugaku- _san_ —err Ayah—itu orang yang dingin. Kak Itachi sih dulu baik, entah sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak gugup?" dia memainkan ujung apronnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ayo ke ruang tengah." Pemuda itu menarik tangan sang gadis paksa dan membawa gadis itu ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana biasanya ayahnya beristirahat setelah pulang kerja. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika dia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya. "Ayah, Kakak, ini Karin."

Fugaku dan Itachi spontan berdiri dari duduk mereka dan menghampiri Karin. Fugaku mendatangi gadis itu dengan raut tidak percaya, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tampak tersenyum senang.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu masih SD. Sekarang sudah sebesar ini," ucap Fugaku sembari mengelus kepala Karin lembut. Ayah dua anak itu tersenyum samar. Melihat Karin dia jadi teringat sang sahabat yang telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya. "Jadi ingat Kushina ..."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Dia juga berpikiran sama dengan ayah barunya itu. Rambut merahnya mengingatkannya pada ibunya sendiri. Karin menunduk malu dengan pipi yang menghangat.

"Karin~!" tubuh Karin terguncang sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia mendapati dirinya telah dirangkul erat oleh kakak Sasuke itu, "dulu kau masih imut-imut. Belum pakai kacamata. Masih main boneka. Sekarang sudah sebesar ini!"

Karin terkekeh pelan. "Iya, sudah lama tidak melihat Ayah dan Kak Itachi."

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, Ibu bilang kau menderita amnesia ringan. Benar begitu?" Itachi bertanya penasaran. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, masih tetap tak melepas rangkulannya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku masih mengingat keluarga ini walaupun samar-samar. Hanya saja aku entah kenapa tidak ingat Sasuke—mungkin karena waktu itu aku masih kecil."

"Sasuke dulu pemalu. Jadi dia jarang ikut pergi-pergi. Mungkin dulu pernah bertemu hanya saja kalian masih belum saling mengenal."

"Apanya. Aku tahu Karin kok," bela Sasuke. Dia menatap kakaknya sengit. Menyadari sesuatu, dia melepas paksa rangkulan Itachi pada sang gadis. "Sudah punya Shion. Jangan rangkul sembarangan."

Itachi menatap adiknya aneh. Dia memicingkan matanya curiga. "Iya, kau tahu Karin karena Ibu memang sering cerita keluarga Namikaze, kan. Selain itu, apa salahnya memeluk adikku sendiri? Apa hubungannya dengan Shion? Kalau cemburu bilang saja—eh, tunggu. Cemburu ke siapa dulu nih?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya kesal—di samping menolak fakta bahwa kini kedua belah pipinya merona tipis. Dia kembali menarik Karin ke sisinya. Sadar kakaknya sedang menatapnya jahil, pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hush. Sudah, sudah jangan menggoda adikmu terus. Nah, kalian cepat mandi dan langsung ke meja makan ya. Oh iya, Itachi gunakan kamar mandi Sasuke saja ya."

"Apa? Mengacak-acak kamar Sasuke? Dengan senang hati, Ibu~"

"Mandi! Bukan mengacak-acak, Kakak!"

 **X.x.X**

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Uchiha bungsu itu tetap belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Kakaknya yang menumpang tidur di kamarnya malam ini—juga meminjam baju ganti darinya—sudah terlelap sejak sejam yang lalu. Mungkin lelah karena kerja sekaligus kuliah. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri heran kenapa dia masih terjaga. Dia tidak minum minuman yang mengandung kafein, tidak kepikiran sesuatu, dan tidak menemukan hal yang berhasil membuatnya masih membuka matanya sampai detik ini. Tugas kuliah pun tak ada.

Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ingin membaca buku materi sampai dia ketiduran pun malas. Biasanya jika dia seperti ini, Sasuke akan menyalakan TV dan mencari program yang ramai—atau menonton film. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya saat ada orang lain yang tidur bersamanya seperti malam ini.

"Hoamm," sekali lagi dia menguap. Otaknya lelah namun matanya tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk terpejam.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Bosan, adik Uchiha Itachi itu berniat turun ke lantai satu dan menonton TV di sana.

Sasuke menuruni ranjangnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha membuatnya tidak berderit dan membuat netra hitam kakaknya terbuka. Setelah dirasanya aman, pemuda itu pun segera melesat pergi menjauhi ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Sekali lagi dia memastikan Itachi masih tertidur lelap sebelum akhirnya pintu bercat putih itu pun tertutup. Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas lega. Baru saja ingin menuruni tangga, atensinya teralihkan pada sebuah pintu bercat putih—juga—yang berada di samping kamarnya.

Ah iya, itu sudah menjadi kamar adik barunya, bukan lagi kamar kakaknya.

Pemuda itu menoleh kanan-kiri sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik arah dan menghampiri pintu kamar tersebut. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya sebelum suara ketukan tiga kali pun terdengar.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Belum ada respon sedikit pun. Dia sudah bersiap berbalik tatkala pintu itu terbuka sedikit secara mendadak. "Siapa?—uhm ... Sasuke?"

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya retoris—tiba-tiba kesulitan mencari bahan basa-basi.

Padahal sebenarnya dia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa berada di sini sejak lima detik yang lalu.

Pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar dan menampilkan sosok Karin yang memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih gading. Gadis itu membuat gestur isyarat, mempersilakan Sasuke memasuki kamar barunya. Setelah itu, dia menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya. "Aku sulit tidur jika berada di tempat asing. Kau sendiri?" dia bertanya sembari menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di kursi di belakang meja belajarnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha tidur dari tadi, tapi mataku sama sekali tidak mau terpejam," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Dia menatap gadis yang kini tanpa kacamata itu di hadapannya—duduk di pinggir ranjang. Layaknya laki-laki normal biasa, gaun tidur yang memang tipis dan umumnya hanya sebatas lutut pun mau tak mau menarik perhatiannya.

"Bisa ... uhm kau menutupi tubuhmu menggunakan selimut—ya ... kau tahu maksudku," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sembari berdehem gugup.

Karin melihat tubuhnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil selimutnya dengan cepat. Wajahnya merona tipis.

"Ehem," pemuda itu berdehem lagi, berusaha menghilangkan atmosfer kecanggungan yang tanpa sadar dia ciptakan tadi.

"Aa! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Karin menatap wajah pemuda itu sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Apa?" Sasuke melipat salah satu kakinya di atas kursi sementara kaki yang satunya dia biarkan terjulur ke lantai. Punggungnya menyandar rileks.

"Kak Itachi cerita kalau kau orang yang sulit menerima orang lain. Kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya ketika bersama keluargamu atau dengan teman dekatmu—intinya, katanya kau itu orang yang dingin dan cuek."

"Aku berbohong bila aku menyangkalnya."

"Lalu yang kau tunjukkan padaku seharian ini—apa itu asli? Atau karena apa? Maaf aku tiba-tiba membicarakan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana pun aku akan tinggal satu rumah denganmu. Aku harus bisa menentukan sikapku."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ah ... itu. Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi? Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya juga. Lagian, untuk apa aku bersikap dingin padamu? Walau tidak secara legal, kau itu, kan adikku. Ibuku juga terlihat senang bisa mengadopsimu. Beliau memang selalu tertarik dengan anak perempuan."

Karin tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba suatu ide jahil melintas di kepalanya.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang aku adikmu, kan? Aku ini kakakmu, tahu. Aku lahir lebih dulu satu bulan darimu."

"Apa? Tunggu? Mana bisa seperti itu? Aku ini tetap kakakmu karena kau anggota baru keluarga ini."

"Apa-apaan itu. Aku lahir 20 Juni, tanggal lahirmu, kan 23 Juli."

"Walaupun kita berbeda tiga puluh hari lebih, pokoknya kau tetap adikku. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Dasar."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik gadis itu—walau itu hanya bercanda. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sulit akrab dengan orang baru, apalagi wanita. Tapi entah faktor apa dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Karin malah bisa bercanda seperti tadi.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dia fokus menatap kedua netra merah gadis itu yang tak terhalang apa-apa.

Ada yang berbeda.

Dia merasa sedikit nyaman; tidak ada perasaan tersedot ke dalam kegelapan di dalam sepasang mata indah itu.

Mata perempuan itu berubah.

Ada setitik cahaya di sana—dan Sasuke tanpa sadar bertekad dalam hati untuk membuatnya semakin terang dan melindungi cahaya itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

 **X.x.X**

Sepasang merah itu mengintip malu-malu. Karin terdiam sebentar menatap atap kamarnya. _Kenapa aku tidur di sini? Seharusnya yang aku lihat itu jajaran kursi bar. Kenapa aku bisa tidur di kasur seempuk ini? Seharusnya aku tidur di sofa. Aku di mana?_

Gadis itu buru-buru mencari kacamatanya. Netranya berpendar panik sembari memutar otak kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat asing ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ketika seluruh nyawanya telah terkumpul kembali, dia menghela napas lega. Gadis Namikaze itu baru ingat kalau kemarin, dengan secara tidak sah, dirinya sudah diadopsi oleh kawan lama ibunya.

Kepalanya dia tolehkan ke kanan, melihat kacamatanya yang berada di atas nakas. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan yang terbalut gaun tidur itu terulur dan mengambil benda itu. Gadis itu bersyukur karena dunianya kini tidak seburam sebelumnya.

Karin bangun dan merapikan kasurnya. Lampu tidurnya dia ganti dengan lampu kamar—membuat suasana menjadi jauh lebih terang. Sejenak, dia merasa heran.

Dia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja riasnya.

Pukul lima pagi—hampir setengah enam.

"Hah ... pantas saja." Karin tersenyum kecil. Dia terbiasa bangun jam segini untuk menyiapkan makanan di kafe yang saat malam berubah menjadi bar. Sekarang seharusnya dia sudah menyiapkan diri dan mulai beres-beres. Membeli ini-itu dan bahan makanan lainnya. Belum lagi menyapu dan mengepel. Hanya dia dan beberapa pegawai yang melakukannya di jam sepagi itu.

Sekarang dia sudah menjelma kembali menjadi putri setelah beberapa tahun belakang menjadi pembantu. Rasanya menyenangkan—walau agak asing dan aneh.

Tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, Karin memutuskan untuk membersihkan muka, menyikat gigi, mengganti baju, dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Lima belas menit yang dia habiskan untuk keperluan pribadi pun telah habis dan kini gadis itu pun turun ke lantai satu. Sesekali dia menguap lelah. Karin tidak cukup tidur tadi malam saking asyiknya mengobrol; dia baru tidur menjelang tengah malam. Dia juga agak merasa bersalah membiarkan Sasuke menemaninya mengobrol, padahal hari ini pemuda itu ada jadwal kuliah.

Karin mengedarkan pandangannya. Tangga menuju lantai satu masih tersinari oleh cahaya di koridor atas—walau remang-remang, namun ruang tengah benar-benar gelap dan dia tidak tahu di mana letak saklar. Alhasil kini dia malah duduk di ujung tangga, di anak tangga terakhir, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Rambutnya yang sudah dia ikat dengan _bun style_ pun hampir dia acak-acak karena sebalnya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, memainkan ujung bajunya, membuat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu di wajahnya, dan segala hal yang tidak penting lainnya yang dia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu.

Kembali ke kamar juga tidak ada gunanya. Dia malah sudah membuka jendela agar udara di kamarnya digantikan oleh udara luar—mengabaikan langit yang masih gelap di luar sana. Ponsel juga dia tak punya, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa bermain ponsel.

"Ish, menyebalkan." Gadis itu menumpu dagunya di atas lutut. "Andai aku tahu di mana letak saklar."

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding saat mendengar suara cekikikan yang entah berasal dari mana. Karin refleks berdiri.

"Berdiri, jalan satu langkah, belok kanan, jalan tujuh langkah, dan tepat di samping rak buku yang besar itu kau akan menemukan saklar."

Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati ada seseorang yang berdiri di susuran besi yang membatasi lantai dua, tepat menengok ke arahnya. "Kau tidak amnesia, kan? Jangan bilang lupa siapa aku."

Mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lega. Wajahnya ditekuk. "Ish menyebalkan! Sasuke, turun kau!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun bangkit dari posisinya bertumpunya pada susuran besi itu dan turun ke bawah. Dia menuruni tangga dengan santai walau keadaan di sana tak terlalu terang. Sesampainya di ujung tangga, di anak tangga terakhir, pemuda itu mengacak rambut Karin. "Ternyata kau itu lucu juga. Kenapa kemarin malah dingin hm?"

Dengan sebal gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan sang pemuda dari kepalanya. Karin merapikan rambutnya yang sudah terkuncir rapi itu seadanya. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Itu, ekspresi-ekspresi tadi," Sasuke menjawab dengan cuek. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda yang hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek itu pun berjalan menjauh dan tiga detik kemudian, keadaan ruang tengah menjadi terang benderang.

Karin menunjuk pemuda itu dengan kesal. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Sasuke berbalik. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum jahil. "Aku? Sejak kau duduk di sana."

Gadis itu mengangkat tinjunya. Wajahnya merona malu. Dia berjalan cepat menuju sang pemuda. "Dapur juga pasti gelap, kan? Tolong nyalakan lampunya," pintanya dengan suara pelan.

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung melangkah menuju dapur dan menyalakan lampunya. "Ini masih sangat pagi. Kenapa sudah bangun?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengisi gelasnya dengan air mineral.

"Aku terbiasa bangun jam segini. Kau sendiri? Bukankah hari ini ada jadwal kuliah? Kenapa tidak tidur lebih lama? Nanti mengantuk lho," Karin mengambil apron putih yang tergantung di dinding dan memakainya.

"Aku haus. Sebenarnya aku mau tidur lagi sih," Sasuke menghabiskan minumannya, dia melirik Karin sejenak, "mau memasak?"

"Sudah sana tidur lagi saja. Bangun tiga jam lagi," Karin membuka kulkas, "iya. Kira-kira aku masak apa ya? Aku ingin membuat banyak masakan nih."

"Terserah. Mau bikin nasi goreng biasa juga jadi—keluarga kami bukan seperti keluarga di drama-drama yang harus sepuluh ragam masakan terhidang di meja makan." Mendengar jawaban penuh nada sindiran itu justru membuat Karin tertawa alih-alih tersinggung. Dia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri menyandar di _pantry_. "Hanya nasi goreng biasa?"

"Dengan tomat."

"Tomat? Oke."

"Keju. Salada. Timun. Telurnya dipisah—buat jadi telur mata sapi. Ah iya, pedas. Kami sekeluarga suka pedas."

Karin menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apanya yang 'biasa'. Ini sih spesial ..."

Mengabaikan sindiran Karin, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan melepas apron yang terikat di tubuhnya dari depan. "Masaknya satu jam lagi saja. Masak nasi goreng, kan tidak lama. Sudah kau juga tidur lagi."

Gadis itu tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Posisi Sasuke saat ini seperti sedang memeluknya. Dia bergeming. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Tahu-tahu ketika dia sadar kalau dirinya menahan napas, apron yang tadi dia pakai sudah tergantung lagi di tempat asalnya.

"Aku kasihan padamu. Wajahmu pucat, seperti orang sakit," pemuda itu menarik tangan Karin lembut dan mengajaknya menjauh, "kau tidur lagi. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau sakit."

"E-eh, t-tapi—"

"Sudah, turuti saja perkataanku."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Paksakan."

"Ish!" Karin memasang wajah cemberut lagi. Dia tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan pemuda itu. Mau tak mau, sang gadis kembali ke kamarnya sedangkan Sasuke bersiap kembali tidur.

Namikaze itu berjalan pelan dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan matanya terkunci ketika menemukan TV LED yang menganggur di sisi kamar lainnya. Karin mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ya sudah nonton TV saja.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata ditemukan tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang menyala di kamarnya.

 **X.x.X**

"Bangun, Pemalas! Kau mau kutendang dari sofa atau bagaimana?"

Karin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar. Dia refleks bangun, namun—

"Aww!" Gadis itu mengelus jidatnya. Dia menatap ke arah kanannya, di mana seorang pemuda sedang terduduk dan juga mengelus keningnya, sama seperti dirinya.

"Turun. Sarapan sudah siap. Ibu yang memasak," ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di dahinya. Melihat Karin yang dalam mode _blank_ , efek dibangunkan tiba-tiba, dia pun tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan gadis itu dan menyeretnya berjalan. "Sekarang jam tujuh."

"Eh? Apa? Jam tujuh?!" Karin berseru kaget. Dia refleks berhenti namun Sasuke sendiri tak menghentikan aksi menyeret dirinya. "Jangan berteriak. Sudah pagi."

"Kau bangun jam berapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah sang pemuda. Netra sang gadis berpendar. Seluruh rumah telah terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan celah-celah ventilasi. Padahal tadi rumah ini masih gelap gulita, bangun-bangun sudah terang benderang karena matahari.

"Nih, anak baru Ibu. Aku menyeretnya."

Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak melamun jadi dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya kini sudah berada di meja makan. Mendapatkan nyawanya kembali, gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke sudah melepaskan pegangannya dan duduk di sebelah Itachi. Di depan Itachi ada Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ibu dua—tiga—anak itu menepuk kursi yang kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduk di pinggir Ibu, Karin- _chan_."

Gadis itu pun melangkah menuju kursi yang dimaksud. Dia melirik meja makan yang hanya terdiri dari lima piring nasi goreng dengan—oh tunggu, sarapan pagi ini adalah sarapan yang Sasuke sebutkan dua jam yang lalu.

Mata merahnya menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham melihat dirinya yang menatap pemuda itu bingung.

Mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bangun jauh lebih dulu dibanding dirinya dan memberitahu Mikoto soal sarapan ini.

Merasakan kakinya disenggol dari sebelahnya, Karin menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto memberikan isyarat padanya. "A-aa, _itadakimasu_!" serunya bersama empat orang lainnya.

Karin mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu mendapati dirinya tersenyum saat nasi goreng itu kini sudah berada di mulutnya. Rasanya enak. Hampir sama dengan nasi goreng yang selalu ibu kandungnya bikin dulu.

"Karin, kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah di mana?" Gerakan gadis itu berhenti. Dia menatap Fugaku yang duduk di bagian tengah, di antara Mikoto dan Itachi. "Aa, itu ... apa aku harus kuliah? Bukankah aku akan merepotkan ayah dan ibu?"

Namikaze itu melirik tiga orang lainnya yang diam. Tapi dia heran kenapa ketiga orang itu berwajah syok sembari menatap Fugaku yang masih asyik makan.

"Ayah, apa Ayah baru saja berbicara?" tanya Itachi ngaco. Pemuda yang berusia delapan tahun lebih tua dari kedua adiknya itu hanya bisa memasang wajah tak percaya.

Apa peraturan tidak boleh berbicara di meja makan sudah dihapuskan? Kenapa Fugaku mengajak Karin mengobrol padahal ayahnya itu sendiri yang membuat peraturan itu?—setidaknya beginilah isi pikiran tiga anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya,

Bahkan Mikoto pun sama syoknya dengan kedua anaknya. "Sejak kapan kau memperbolehkan ada pembicaraan saat makan? Kau sendiri yang membuat aturan tidak boleh ada yang berbicara, sesedikit apapun kata itu," Mikoto menatap suaminya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Takut lupa kalau kutunda sampai pulang kerja," Fugaku membalas seadanya, sembari mengambil suapannya yang kesekian.

Tiga orang anggota keluarga Uchiha lama di sana memasang wajah _sweatdropped_. Padahal ada waktu sekian menit sebelum Uchiha Fugaku itu berangkat bekerja ...

"Ya kuliah saja. Kenapa tidak? Daripada di rumah tidak ada kerjaan. Masalah biaya jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula Itachi sudah membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Mau kuliah apa? Di—"

"Kuliah kedokteran saja mau tidak? Itachi dan Sasuke, kan satu kampus. Biar Karin- _chan_ juga satu kampus. Ya ya ya? Jadi setiap hari berangkatnya bareng dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana?" Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi siapa dua orang yang sedang berbicara di kedua dialog di atas.

Karin menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto bergantian sebelum akhirnya menatap dua saudara laki-laki yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia menunduk malu dan memainkan sendoknya. "Eng ... aku tidak mau jadi dokter. Aku tidak ada bakat jadi dokter. Lagipula ujian masuknya, kan susah. Harus dapat nilai tinggi. Sedangkan ujian masuk universitas sekitar enam bulan lagi. Aku tidak sanggup mengejar materinya."

"Jadi mau apa? Ayah sih terserah saja. Oh iya, Mikoto cerita kalau kau dari jurusan IPA. Atau mau masuk ekonomi? Kau tidak mau merebut kembali perusahaan Minato?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya mengenai hal itu saat pemiihan jurusan ketika dirinya SMA. Tapi saat itu juga dia menyerah. Sudah terlalu sulit untuk mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi haknya. Toh orang-orang sana juga mungkin sudah mengira dirinya mati.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku merebutnya? Lagian, mereka pasti sudah mengira diriku mati. Kalau mereka tahu aku masih hidup, mungkin aku akan dibunuh."

"Ah, itu benar! Tidak, kau tidak usah kerja di perusahaan lagi. Kalau ada yang tahu kau ini siapa, pasti nanti terdengar sampai telinga mereka. Kau kerja di rumah sakit keluarga Uchiha saja, ya? Ibu tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa, Karin- _chan_."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhatikan mereka pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Psikologi? Maaf tapi yang muncul di pikiranku hanya jurusan-jurusan yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit dan kesehatan."

Karin terdiam memikirkan usul Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Selain itu, dia ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan S2 lalu mengambil spesialis Psikologi Klinis atau Psikologi Perkembangan. Wah, ide yang bagus!

"Psikoloig terdengar bagus. Nilai yang didapat juga tidak setinggi masuk Kedokteran. Boleh aku masuk ke sana?" tanyanya dengan mata penuh harap. Dia menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto bergantian.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban verbal, yang dia dapatkan malah sebuah pelukan erat dari wanita di sampingnya. "Boleh! Tentu saja boleh! Nanti langsung lanjut S2, ya! Eng ... kalau psikolog yang kerja di rumah sakit apa sih namanya? Ah, iya! Nanti ambil Psikologi Klinis saja. Biar kerja di rumah sakit. Jadi keluarga kita semuanya kerja di tempat yang sama!"

Karin tertawa kecil melihat respon ibunya yang begitu senang. Dia hanya mengangguk saja membalasnya. Gadis itu melirik sang ayah yang kini tersenyum menatapnya. Ah, pipinya tidak bisa lebih memerah dari ini.

"Karin, mau mulai belajar kapan?" tanya Itachi antusias. Dia mengambil tomat di piringnya dan memakannya.

"Err ... secepatnya. Sepertinya aku harus ke toko buku—"

"—aku masih ada buku soal ujian masuk universitas. Aku juga masih bisa mengajarimu. Jadi tidak usah beli. Mau?" tawar Sasuke. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu kemudian meneguk air putihnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia sudah selesai makan ...

"Ah, benarkah? Apa kau juga masih menyimpan buku SMA-mu?" sahut Karin dengan nada penuh kebahagiaan.

"Masih," Sasuke menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengajariku? Kau, kan harus kuliah." Dia memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Ya tinggal cari waktu luang saja." Oh, Karin tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Kalau tidak sadar sikon, mungkin dia akan melompat ke Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Eh tunggu, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kupikir kau masuk jalur undangan. Kenapa juga belajar ujian masuk?"

"Ya siapa tahu aku tidak lolos menggunakan rapor. Mau tidak mau aku harus mempersiapkan yang terburuk."

"Rapor anak ini terbagus satu angkatan lho," pamer Itachi bangga—walau kalimat selanjutnya, "meskipun raporku waktu SMA dulu lebih tinggi dibandingkan rapor bocah ini."

"Aku ini sudah besar! Jangan panggil bocah lagi dong," protes Sasuke sembari menyingkir dari tangan kakaknya yang tampak ingin mengacak rambutnya seperti waktu dia masih kecil dulu.

Mikoto tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sejurus kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Aah, berhubung Ibu juga sudah tidak bekerja, jadi nanti Ibu akan menemanimu belajar seharian—itu pun kalau rumah sakit tidak membutuhkan bantuan Ibu sih."

"Oke!"

 **X.x.X**

"Eng ... uhm ... ini ... argh!"

Kalau saja tidak ingat tempat, Karin sudah membanting meja belajarnya dari tadi. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Sudah lama dia melupakan pelajarannya, terus sekarang harus dipaksa lagi belajar. Sulit untuk menggali lagi memori yang telah terkubur jauh atau malah sudah menghilang dari otaknya.

Gadis itu mengatur napasnya. Dia memegang pensilnya kembali dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad. "Ayo semangat!"

Lima detik kemudian.

"Aku membutuhkan guru ...," ujarnya sedih sembari membuat suara tangis buatan. Namikaze perempuan itu berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan beranjak ke ranjang. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit.

 _Aku tidak bisa belajar seperti ini. Aku membutuhkan guru. Ah tunggu, bagaimana kalau belajar_ online _?_

Sebuah lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya. Benar juga. Kan ada internet, kenapa tidak belajar dari sana saja? Daripada harus belajar sendiri tapi tidak masuk-masuk atau minta diajarkan duo Uchiha yang sama-sama sibuk, ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja komputer yang terletak di sebelah meja belajarnya. Dia langsung menyambungkan kabel komputer ke saklar dan menyalakannya.

 _Cklek_. Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Karin- _chan_?" Aa, ternyata Mikoto.

"Iya, Bu?" Gadis itu memutar kursinya. "Kenapa?"

Ibu dua putra itu berjalan masuk dan menghampiri sang gadis. "Kupikir kau sedang belajar."

Karin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan terkekeh kikuk. Netranya melirik kumpulan buku-buku soal yang diberikan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu berangkat kuliah. "Aku tidak bisa belajar sendiri. Aku sudah lupa. Jadinya mau belajar _online_ saja," jelas gadis itu.

"Oh, begitu. Ah iya, dulu Sasuke juga suka belajar _online_. Ibu tahu situs yang bagus."

"Benarkah? Wah terima kasih, Bu!"

 **X.x.X**

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Sasuke begitu sampai di rumah. Hari ini dia hanya ada dua kelas, jadi jam satu siang pun dia sudah sampai di rumah. Dengan cepat dia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Dahinya berkerut heran tatkala mendapati ruang tengah kosong melompong. Telinganya juga tak menangkap aroma kehidupan yang terdapat di rumah itu selain beberapa pelayan yang sibuk membersihkan rumahnya.

Mengangkat bahunya cuek, dia pun menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya sendiri. Saat melintasi kamar Karin, dia baru sadar kalau pintu itu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan celah selebar lima senti yang cukup untuk membuatnya mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kamar gadis itu walau hanya sedikit.

Tangannya mendorong pelan pintu tersebut. Dirinya terkesiap kaget melihat kasur, meja belajar, juga meja di depan TV yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Tatapannya beralih pada seorang gadis yang sibuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di bukunya sembari menatap komputer yang sedang menampilkan sebuah artikel.

Ujung bibir pemuda itu terangkat beberapa mili. "Sedang belajar?" tanyanya pelan—dan cukup mengagetkan penghuni kamar tersebut.

"Iya. Aku sedang belajar Biologi," jawab orang di dalam sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Gadis itu terus sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan membaca artikel tersebut dengan serius sampai akhirnya dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Ujung matanya melirik apa yang sang gadis tulis dan layar komputer bergantian. "Aku punya catatannya. Lebih _simple_ sih. Mau?"

Gerakan jemari yang sedang mengadukan pulpen dengan kertas itu terhenti seketika. Dia menatap ke samping kanannya, di mana sang pemuda sibuk men- _scroll down_ artikel yang sedang dibacanya. Mata gadis itu menatap takjub. "Kupikir kau orang terajin yang pernah kutemui."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Yang benar saja," ujarnya sembari tersenyum miring.

"Ah iya, sekalian kuajari saja. Bagaimana? Tapi di kamarku," tawar sang Uchiha bungsu.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya senyum cerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Oke!"

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu pun berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu, kau matikan komputer dan bereskan buku-buku itu," katanya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar sang anggota baru keluarga Uchiha.

Gadis berkacamata itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia pun langsung mematikan komputer dan membereskan kamarnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil alat tulis dan buku catatan yang dia butuhkan.

Dia keluar kamar dan melirik kamar sebelah yang masih tertutup pintunya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

 _Cklek._

"Masuklah."

Namikaze itu pun berjalan pelan memasuki kamar saudara angkatnya. Netra merah di balik lensa tipis itu membulat tatkala menyadari bahwa kamar yang diisi oleh seorang mahasiswa itu terbilang rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kamarmu rapi," komentarnya.

"Tadi kurapikan dulu,"— _pantas saja._

Sasuke menuju rak yang menyimpan buku-buku lamanya. Dia mengambil salah satu _note_ kecil dan beberapa buku paket penunjang materi. Dia menaruhnya di atas meja di depan TV dan memberikan isyarat pada sang gadis untuk menghampirinya.

Alhasil kini mereka berdua duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, Karin mulai menanyakan materi yang berhasil membuatnya berpikir keras. Pemuda itu sendiri tak keberatan, toh ini adalah salah satu pelajaran yang disukainya.

Di sela-sela kegiatan membaca buku, Uchiha bungsu sempatkan untuk melirik gadis yang kini sedang duduk bertumpu dagu di hadapannya. Diam-diam sudut bibirnya naik. Entah mengapa dia senang melihat gadis di hadapannya ini begitu serius belajar. Pasti susah untuk mengingat pelajaran yang terakhir dipelajari dua tahun lalu, batinnya.

Lama dia melamun sampai akhirnya teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, ibu di mana?" benar juga, dia sama sekali tak melihat ibunya siang ini.

Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menjawab santai. "Ibu sedang ke pengadilan," katanya sembari menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Hah? Pengadilan?" _Untuk apa Ibu ke pengadilan?_

"Iya. Katanya mau mengurus surat-surat untuk adopsiku. Biar legal secara hukum," jawab gadis itu lagi.

Adik Uchiha Itachi itu mengangguk paham. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat hasil kerja sang gadis. "Oh, kau sudah sampai nomor lima."

"Hmm."

"Karin."

"Hm?"

"Kau itu kakakku apa adikku?"

"Hah?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak mengerti. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kalau dari hitungan bulan, jelas kalau gadis yang akan segera berubah marga menjadi Uchiha itu adalah kakak bagi Sasuke. Tapi karena dia adalah anggota baru, dia bisa-bisa saja dipanggil adik.

"Terserah," jawab Karin pada akhirnya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas dan akan kembali mengerjakan soalnya kalau saja tak ada tangan jahil yang menutup bukunya.

"Kau kuanggap kakakku. Jadi nanti ketika aku mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku, aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai kakak baruku. Bagaimana?"

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari satu-satunya gadis di sana. "Iya."

Mendapat respon yang di luar dugaan, pemuda itu balik memasang wajah datar. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Cuek sekali."

"Oh ayolah, itu pertanyaan konyol. Aku tidak peduli mau kau anggap kakak atau adik, toh kita seumuran, kan?"

"Tapi, kan tetap—"

"Kau lapar? Ini sudah hampir jam dua. Ayo kita makan siang." Gadis itu pun beranjak, meninggalkan seorang pemuda di sana yang memasang wajah kesal. Kaki yang hanya terbalut rok _ruffled_ selutut itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar sampai akhirnya terpaksa berhenti ketika ada tangan yang menahan pintu agar tak terbuka.

Namikaze—Uchiha—Karin menahan napasnya. Dirinya kini merasa terkurung oleh sang Uchiha. Dia berbalik.

Ups, keputusan salah. Karena wajahnya kini hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari orang yang menghentikan laju jalannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak peduli kuanggap apa."

Mati-matian gadis itu menahan rona malu di wajahnya, belum lagi kini jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sampai-sampai dia takut orang di hadapannya mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang mengganggu.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian menganggap aku pacarmu saja?" usul Karin asal.

"Ah, benar juga. Kenapa tidak begitu saja? Tidak akan ada yang mendekatimu di kampus karena kau memegang titel 'kekasih Uchiha Sasuke'. _Fangirls_ -ku juga tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Usul bagus, Nona." Pemuda itu menyeringai.

Gadis yang masih bertahan di posisinya itu menghela napas malas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya. "Jangan memanfaatkanku seenaknya, Bodoh."

"Apa? Tunggu. Kau baru saja memanggilku 'bodoh'."

Karin menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. "Kutarik ucapanku asal kau membiarkanku keluar dari sini. Aku lapar dan ingin makan siang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dia maju selangkah, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Kau tidak seperti gadis lainnya."

"Maksudmu?" gadis itu mendongak, menatap balik obsidian yang menatap _ruby_ merahnya.

"Wajahmu hanya merona tipis, tidak memerah seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Kau juga dengan santainya melipat tanganmu, tidak berusaha menahanku agar tidak semakin mendekat," pemuda itu menjauh dan kembali menaruh lengannya di samping tubuh tegapnya. Dia menatap gadis itu heran. "Kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti tadi?"

Sejujurnya, gadis itu ingin sekali tertawa. Namun melihat wajah penasaran orang di hadapannya—yang lebih terkesan polos, mau tidak mau dia harus menahan tawanya. "Yang benar saja, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_. Aku ini mantan pelayan bar. Kalau berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu sudah biasa."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Karin beberapa senti itu mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya membelalak kaget. "Kau pernah disentuh?!"

"Jangan berteriak!" seru gadis itu sembari berkacak pinggang, "tentu saja belum—lebih tepatnya hampir sih. Dia, kan hampir menjualku kalau aku tidak kabur waktu itu. Tapi kalau untuk sekadar menerima kecupan atau ciuman sih sudah pern—"

— _cup._

Anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze itu terbelalak kaget.

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"Jadi, kecupan di sudut bibir tadi bukan masalah besar, kan?"

Jemari sang gadis merasa sudut bibir kirinya yang baru saja menerima kejutan dadakan. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup. Kecupan kali ini terasa berbeda, tidak seperti kecupan yang diterimanya dari para pelanggan setia barnya.

Dia tersenyum, mengabaikan wajahnya yang menghangat. "Dasar. Tentu saja bukan," gadis itu memberi jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara, "aa, sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Orang sepertimu ... pasti sudah pernah tidur dengan perempuan, kan?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu mau tak mau membuat wajah sang pemuda memerah. Ugh, sepertinya salah membawa-bawa topik seperti ini tadi.

"P-pernah sih. Dua kali, dengan mantanku yang terakhir."

Karin menyeringai samar. "'Baru'?"

"A-apanya?" Sasuke membuang muka, apalagi setelah melihat seringaian yang tercipta begitu tampak menyebalkan.

"Ya gadis itu lah."

Alis sang pemuda bertaut sebelum akhirnya dia mencubit kedua pipi gadis bersurai merah itu. "Aku yang pertama. Sudah ayo kita makan. Katanya lapar," dan Sasuke pun menarik sang gadis menjauhi pintu lalu melenggang keluar seenaknya.

Namikaze Karin mendengus sebal. "Memangnya siapa yang tadi bawa-bawa topik itu ...," dia mengangkat bahunya cuek dan berjalan keluar kamar, mengikuti sang Uchiha bungsu yang telah ke dapur lebih dulu.

 **X.x.X**

Malas membuang waktu yang ada, sang gadis memutuskan untuk membawa makan siangnya ke lantai atas. Mau tak mau, selain daripada dia makan sendiri di meja makan, Sasuke pun menyusul Karin yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke sana.

"Sepertinya kau tampak tidak sabaran," komentar Sasuke sembari menaiki anak tangga. Gadis yang dikomentari oleh Sasuke itu balas menjawab cuek. "Aku harus giat belajar. Walaupun masih ada enam bulan lagi, aku tidak bisa santai karena aku sudah mulai lupa pelajaran-pelajaran SMA."

Karin berhenti di depan pintu kamar sang pemuda. Menunggu sang pemuda itu masuk lebih dulu ke kamarnya sendiri. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia seenaknya masuk, apalagi ini baru dua hari dia di sini.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki kamarnya lebih dulu lalu diikuti oleh sang gadis di belakangnya. Mereka kembali duduk di tempat mereka semula. Namun apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya setelah duduk tampak berbeda, kentara sekali.

Pemuda itu langsung memakan makan siangnya sementara sang gadis hanya memasukkan sesuap nasi sebelum kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal yang dia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

Adik dari Itachi itu mengambil suapan ketiganya sebelum akhirnya menaruh mangkuknya ke atas meja. Sumpit yang dipakainya pun ditaruh di samping mangkuk nasinya. Dia menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang terkepal, tatapannya fokus pada sang gadis yang fokus membolak-balik halaman buku paketnya.

"Kau baru makan satu suap."

Karin tak menjawab. Dia sibuk menyalin jawaban dari soal yang dikerjakannya.

Sang pemuda menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Dia beranjak dan memilih duduk di samping Karin. Tangannya terjulur mengambil mangkuk nasi Karin yang diisi oleh lauk yang berbeda dengannya. Salah satu tangannya mengambil sumpit milik sang gadis dan bersiap menyuapi Karin.

"Hm?" gadis itu menoleh saat menemukan sumpit dengan nasi tepat di depan mulutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengambil suapan itu dan mengunyahnya. Di detik kemudian, sumpit itu tersodor lagi padanya, kali ini dengan lauk di ujungnya. Gadis itu mengambil suapannya lagi.

"Apa kau harus kusuapi?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak—kau fokus saja pada makan siangmu," balas gadis itu cuek.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela napas. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menyuapi dirinya sendiri dan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Makan lagi," ujarnya.

"Nanti dulu, tanggung nih."

"Karin."

Bahu gadis itu turun dan matanya mendelik. Ogah-ogahan, dia menerima suapan dari sang pemuda. "Jangan hiraukan aku. Makan makananmu sendiri."

"Oh ya Tuhan. Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikanmu? Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan dituduh? Tentu saja aku dan pembantu di sini karena—ibu pasti berpikir—kami tidak mengingatkanmu untuk makan," pemuda itu memutar bola matanya heran.

"Aku pernah tidak makan seharian penuh atau hanya memakan sebungkus roti untuk satu hari dan aku terbiasa akan hal itu. Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak gampang sakit."

"Kau yang bilang lapar tadi. Sekarang biarkan aku menyuapi—"

"Oke, aku makan sendiri," Karin melepas pulpennya dan merebut mangkuk nasi juga sumpit yang dipegang oleh sang pemuda. Menyadari sesuatu, dia sedikit terkejut. "Kau kidal?"

"Itu membuktikan kalau dari tadi kau terlalu fokus dengan urusanmu sendiri." Sasuke mengambil makanannya dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda. Namun dia tak mengubah posisi duduknya, dia tetap duduk di sana, tidak beranjak ke tempatnya semula.

Karin sendiri tak masalah dengan hal itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Okelah, Biologi bisa dia hapal berhubung dia juga suka pelajaran itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Fisika, Kimia, dan Bahasa Inggris? Maka dari itu dia harus memanajemen waktu seefektif mungkin.

Uchiha Sasuke makan dalam diam, namun obsidiannya tak lupa untuk melirik sang gadis yang sebaya dengannya.

Dia menatap netra merah itu.

Untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya. Entah karena cahaya di mata gadis itu sudah mulai bersinar atau karena tatapan gadis itu begitu penuh dengan determinasi.

Tapi apapun itu, tanpa berusaha dia tampik, hatinya menghangat.

 **X.x.X**

Mikoto baru pulang dari pengadilan setelah mengurus surat-surat pengadopsian anak gadisnya. Dia tersenyum senang karena akhirnya proses yang berlangsung lama itu selesai juga. Wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Bibirnya tersenyum samar tatkala salah satu pelayan rumahnya membawakan segelas air mineral segar.

"Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanyanya sembari mengembalikan gelas tersebut.

"Sudah, Nyonya. Sekitar jam satu tadi," jawab pelayan berusia hampir empat puluh tahun itu sopan.

"Lalu Karin? Dia di kamarnya?"

"Iya, saya rasa. Nona Karin hanya turun saat mengambil makan siang, itu pun bersama dengan Tuan Sasuke. Saya pikir mereka berdua makan bersama di lantai atas."

Nyonya Uchiha itu tersenyum penuh arti. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ah, terima kasih. Bibi bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan bibi. Oh iya, kebetulan saya belum makan siang. Tolong hangatkan makanannya lagi."

"Siap, Nyonya," dan pelayan perempuan itu pun pamit pergi dari hadapan sang nyonya besar.

Istri Fugaku itu tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia pun mengambil tas tangan dan berkas-berkas berisi dokumen pengadopsian Karin lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan perlahan.

Dirinya tersenyum jahil saat menemukan pintu kamar sang anak gadis tertutup rapat. Begitu tangannya membuka pintu kamar tersebut pelan, dia cukup terkejut tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Tatapannya beralih pada kamar di sebelah kamar putrinya.

Pintunya terbuka sedikit dan mau tak mau mengundang rasa penasaran yang lebih pada sang Nyonya Uchiha. Dia mendorong pintu tersebut hati-hati. Senyum jahil di wajahnya terganti dengan senyum hangat tatkala mendapati dua orang yang dia cari kini tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu ke meja.

"Dasar, mereka semangat sekali belajarnya," gumamnya sembari memasuki kamar putra bungsungnya. Dia melewati kamar tersebut dengan langkah yang diringankan, tampak seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang mengendap-ngendap sebelum akhirnya mengambil dua mangkuk dan dua gelas kosong di samping TV.

Mikoto sekali lagi tersenyum melihat keduanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut dalam diam.

 **X.x.X**

Semakin hari, hubungan kedua anak manusia itu semakin dekat. Ditambah lagi kadang ada momen-momen tersendiri yang suka bikin Mikoto gigit jari. Entah Sasuke yang rela begadang atau pulang kuliah cepat demi mengajari Karin, atau Karin yang tertidur di kamar Sasuke, atau mereka berdua yang suka heboh sendiri, atau Sasuke yang stres karena Karin tidak mengerti-mengerti, dan masih banyak momen lainnya yang tidak dapat dituliskan di sini.

Gadis Uchiha itu sendiri juga merasa makin klop dengan keluarga barunya. Kini dia tidak segan-segan bermanja-manjaan pada Tuan Besar yang alhasil mengakibatkan syok satu rumah termasuk para pelayan. Satu hal penting itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kalau Uchiha Karin memang diterima di keluarga ini. Para pelayan juga mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran anggota baru, walaupun dulu di awal-awal banyak yang menggunjing si Nona Merah yang satu itu.

Namun, begitu tahu bahwa gadis itu memang anak yang baik, para pelayan keluarga Uchiha merasa bersalah dan melayani nona itu sama seperti mereka melayani keluarga Uchiha yang asli.

Sama seperti kali ini. Salah satu pelayan yang dekat dengan Karin sibuk mengobrol dengannya di kala memasak.

"Bibi, aku gugup. Sekarang H-1 ujian masuk universitas," curhat Karin sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Bibi oleh sang gadis itu hanya dapat tersenyum. "Anak saya biasa-biasa saja pas H-1. Tapi dia lolos padahal belajarnya tidak segiat Nona. Apalagi Nona yang selama enam bulan ini terus belajar? Pasti lolos, tenang saja. Nona sendiri, kan aslinya memang pintar," hibur sang pelayan—koki lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan suara tangis buatannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya fokus lurus ke depan, membayangkan dirinya yang besok berada di ruang ujian mengerjakan soal-soal tingkat sulit demi bersaing mendapatkan jurusan yang diinginkan bersama seluruh masyarakat Jepang. Kedua netranya terpejam dan lagi-lagi _inner_ -nya berteriak tidak jelas membayangkan hari esok.

Namun sejurus kemudian sepasang permata merah itu langsung terbuka saat indera pembaunya mencium aroma masakan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

"Bibi masak _okonomiyaki_?!" serunya tanpa sadar. Dia berdiri dan langsung menghampiri koki tersebut. Bibirnya merekah lebar melihat _okonomiyaki_ yang tampak sangat sedap di matanya.

"Ini Bibi buat khusus untuk Nona. Habisnya Nona terlihat kusut sekali. Makanya Bibi buat ini supaya Nona tidak sedih dan galau lagi," ujar wanita itu sembari meletakkan _okonomiyaki_ hasil buatannya ke piring.

Oh, bilang ini mimpi. Uchiha Karin tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Dengan semangat '45, dia mengambil sepasang sumpit dan langsung menyambar makanan kesukaannya itu. Belum ada lima detik, satu suapan telah berhasil masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bibi, ini enak sekali. Serius. Bibi harus membuatkan aku yang seperti ini lagi lain kali," puji gadis itu sembari mengangkat jempolnya. Sang Bibi yang dipuji seperti itu hanya tertawa malu. Kemudian dia pamit pergi ke supermarket, membeli bahan makanan yang semakin menipis.

Gadis yang kini mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu lalu disampirkannya ke bahu itu hanya fokus kepada makanannya. Masa bodoh dengan lingkungan sekitar. _Mood_ -nya hari ini harus diperbaiki. Jika orang-orang lebih memilih cokelat, baginya, _okonomiyaki_ seratus kali lipat lebih baik dibandingkan camilan manis itu.

Tepat ketika dia berhasil memasukkan suapan terakhirnya, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang terdengar sedang mengejeknya.

"Wah, sepertinya enak mendapat makanan khusus dari seseorang yang perhatian padamu."

Karin memutar bola matanya. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada sinis padanya. Dia membawa piring kotornya ke rak piring sebelum mengambil sebuah gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air mineral dari dispenser.

"Karin."

"Hm." Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk meminum minumannya.

"Cih kau ini. Ikut aku ke kampus. Lokasi ujianmu kebetulan di sana, kan?" Ucapan itu berhasil membuat Karin memberikan atensi pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dia menaruh gelas kosongnya di _pantry_ dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Lalu? Kita sekarang mengecek lokasi gitu?" tanya gadis itu polos.

"Iya. Mau naik apa? Kalau naik motor bawa jaket dulu. Kalau mau naik bis harus sekarang biar tidak terlalu sore."

"Naik bus saja! Tunggu aku, Sasuke. Aku mengambil tas dulu," dan Karin pun langsung pergi melesat dari dapur—yang sekaligus ruang makan—menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu pun beranjak dari sana dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah tangga. Dia melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul tiga sore lebih.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis yang ditunggu hanya dengan lima menit itu turun ke bawah dengan rambut yang terikat rapi, pipi dan bibir yang terlihat dipoles, dan sebuah tas selempang kecil yang disampirkan di bahunya.

Wow, Sasuke memuji dalam hati mengenai kecepatan gadis itu bersiap diri.

"Oke, sekarang kita pergi." Gadis itu turun cepat dan langsung menggandeng lengan Sasuke seenaknya. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun pergi melangkah menjauh dari sana. Ketika mereka keluar rumah dan terus berjalan, Karin masih tak melepaskan gandengannya. Dia bertindak seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa—Uchiha baru itu tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang dia gandeng sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Untungnya, hanya butuh sepuluh menit berjalan untuk sampai di halte bus yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman mereka berdua. Entah harus sedih atau apa, gandengan tangan Karin terlepas saat bus yang menanti mereka datang dan gadis itu menaiki bus lebih dulu.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk di bangku kedua dari depan. Sang gadis duduk di sisi jendela sedangkan sang pemuda di sisi luarnya. Dia duduk santai dengan kepala yang menyender pada kaca jendela. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, menikmati suasana ini; lupa apakah dia pernah mempunyai momen seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bus berhenti di perhentian selanjutnya. Seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti mahasiswi naik dan memilih duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke dan Karin. Wajah gadis itu terlihat angkuh, kentara sekali dari caranya berjalan dan menatap sekitarnya—dagu dinaikkan.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut gelap itu. Seketika itu juga, bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Wah, Sasuke- _senpai._ Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Kupikir kau lebih senang jalan-jalan dengan motor," ujarnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Ah, Sakura. Kupikir kau juga lebih senang diantar supir ke mana-mana," balas Sasuke dengan nada yang sinis.

Ujung bibir gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu berkedut kesal. Ini pertemuan pertama setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama satu tahun lebih walaupun kuliah di kampus dan jurusan yang sama. Netra hijaunya menangkap suatu keganjilan. Setahunya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang penyendiri. Lantas kenapa pemuda itu duduk berdua di samping seorang perempuan? Digarisbawahi, seorang perempuan.

Terlebih lagi, wajah gadis itu cukup familiar dengannya. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa dia pernah melihat wajah gadis berkacamata itu di suatu tempat.

"Aa, kau sendiri?" tanyanya retoris—gadis berwarna rambut senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menduga kalau gadis yang duduk di samping kakak tingkatnya pasti adalah orang yang dikenal oleh Sasuke.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tak mencurigai gelagat aneh dari sang adik tingkat. Dia menjawab santai, "Tidak, aku bersama dengan Karin."

"Teman?"

"Saudara angkat. Anggap saja kakakku walau kami seumuran."

"Aaa," gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari gadis yang kini sedang membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia balas mengangguk, memperkenalkan dirinya balik.

"Karin- _san_ , kupikir aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

Karin tersentak kaget. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang. Melihat di mana? Di bar? Di tempat kumuh? Lalu bagaimana dengan pandangan gadis ini kepadanya? Pasti dia akan mengecap gadis itu buruk karena berani-beraninya berteman dengan seorang Uchiha yang keluarga dokter.

Ya Tuhan, gadis itu bahkan sampai menahan napasnya.

"Kau turun di mana?" pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil memutuskan lamunan gadis di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura tajam. Dia merasa kalau pertanyaan yang gadis bermata hijau tadi ucapkan sudah menyinggung perasaan anggota keluarganya.

Sakura mempertahankan senyum miringnya. "Tidak jauh dari sini, makanya aku memilih naik bus—selain karena supirku sedang cuti karena ada alasan pribadi,"—dan saat itu juga, bus tersebut melintasi suatu perusahaan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya.

Netranya kembali melirik sang gadis yang rupanya juga sedang diam-diam meliriknya. Seringai kejam tercipta di bibirnya tatkala ingatan-ingatan mengenai jati diri gadis itu bermunculan di benaknya. Dirinya berdiri, bersiap untuk turun karena halte selanjutnya hanya tinggal dua ratus meter.

"Karin- _san_ , aku memang pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya melihat fotomu di berkas ayahku dan di brosur yang disebar—sebentar, mungkin hampir sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Betapa gadis bernama Sakura itu menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, saat mangsa yang sudah dia incar menampakkan dengan jelas rasa takut yang begitu merinding sampai ke tulang-tulang.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu bus di bagian depan. Dia menoleh pada Karin sekali lagi. "Kupikir aku belum memperkenalkan diriku seutuhnya. Aku, Haruno Sakura, anak dari Direktur Haruno—salah satu dari dewan utama perusahaan keluarga Namikaze. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan putri sulung keluarga CEO Namikaze—ups, mantan lebih tepatnya—sekaligus pewaris tunggal yang ternyata masih hidup. Oh, kupikir kau sudah mati menyusul keluargamu di akhirat sana, Karin- _san_. Bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengambil hadiah sepuluh juta yen yang sempat ditawarkan bagi orang yang berhasil menemukan dirimu hmm? Wah, setelah urusanku selesai, aku harus segera bertemu dengan ayah."

Bus itu pun berhenti. Pintunya terbuka dan ada beberapa orang yang naik.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Namikaze Karin- _san_. Padahal kuharap sebelumnya kita bisa berteman baik," gadis itu mulai melangkah menuruni tangga bus sebelum akhirnya berhenti melangkah, "bonus. Aku mantan terakhir orang yang duduk di sebelahmu. _Bye_ , semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Dan dengan kalimat perpisahan itu, Haruno Sakura turun dari bus lalu pergi menuju toko kue yang terkenal di Konoha sana—meninggalkan seorang putri sulung pasangan Minato dan Kushina yang kini menggigil ketakutan.

 **X.x.X**

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah. Dia dan Karin memang jadi mengecek lokasi ujian, namun setelah itu sang pemuda memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikiran sang gadis dengan cara mengajaknya menonton bioskop dan makan di restoran.

Dan sekarang jam enam sore, dia yakin Uchiha Fugaku sudah sampai di rumah.

Bagus, perkiraannya tepat. Pemuda itu membiarkan kakak perempuannya berlari melewati dirinya ke lantai dua. Karin memang butuh ketenangan, apalagi besok adalah ujian masuk universitas yang sudah dipersiapkannya dengan matang sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Pemuda itu menggunakan nada tegas yang jarang sekali dia gunakan. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di sana juga terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sasuke, duduklah dulu."

"Tidak, ini benar-benar hal penting."

"Kalau begitu apa? Hal apa yang membuatmu mengabaikan tawaran duduk dari ayah dan bersikap panik seperti ini?"

Uchiha bungsu itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mohon—aku minta tolong—agar ayah menggunakan kekuasaan ayah untuk membantuku."

Fugaku mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap sang putra. "Sasuke—"

"Ada yang tahu kalau Karin masih hidup. Ada yang tahu kalau Karin adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya. Dia Haruno Sakura. Kumohon, bantu aku untuk menenangkan Karin. Aku tidak bisa hanya menghiburnya dengan kata-kata, harus ada tindakan yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa aman. Besok ujian masuk universitas, aku tidak mau dia gagal."

Ayah dua orang anak itu berjalan menghampiri putra bungsungnya. Dia menepuk pelan pundak sang anak. Tatapannya menajam. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu, apalagi membawa-bawa kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha."

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam. Dia tak membalas ucapan sang ayah.

"Bukankah Haruno Sakura adalah mantan kekasihmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak punya perasaan apapun lagi padanya, kan?"

"Aku sudah melupakan hal itu sejak lama. Aku dan dia hanya masa lalu."

"Baguslah. Karena ini menyangkut kedua anak ayah, ayah tidak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu. Kau tunggu saja. Ayah akan menjamin keselamatan Karin."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu tersenyum. Dia membungkuk sopan.

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

 **X.x.X**

 _Tok. Tok._

"Karin, buka pintunya. Aku membawa makan malam untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu kamar sang gadis. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegang nampan sedangkan tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu itu.

 _Tok. Tok._

"Karin?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dia masih berdiri di sana, sabar menunggu pintu berwarna putih itu dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

 _Tok. Tok._

Kali ini mulutnya terkunci. Dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya mengetuk benda kayu itu.

Beberapa detik dia menunggu, namun tetap tak ada balasan. Tangannya kembali terangkat, ingin mengetuk pintu itu lagi sampai akhirnya terdengar suara kunci yang terbuka dari dalam.

Uchiha Karin membuka pintu itu dan mengisyaratkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk. Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang tadi. Namun wajah cantiknya kini pucat dan dihiasi oleh raut ketakutan. Tubuhnya juga bergetar.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar sebelum menaruh nampan berisi makan malam sang kakak di meja sana. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan menghampiri Karin yang kini terduduk di pinggir ranjang menghadapnya. Putra bungsu Fugaku itu duduk di samping sang gadis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dia memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku takut ...," suara Karin terdengar parau dan bergetar. Dia membalas pelukan sang pemuda dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang Uchiha bungsu.

Pemuda itu mengelus punggung sang gadis penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tak perlu takut," bisiknya.

"Ayah akan melakukan sesuatu. Kau akan aman, aku berani jamin itu. Tenanglah, selama kau di sini, kau akan mendapatkan perlindungan penuh. Masih ada aku dan Ibu di rumah ini."

Karin tak membalas. Namun bibirnya menyenandungkan isakan pelan.

"Jangan menangis. Kau harus tenang. Besok ujian masuk universitas. Kau tak mau gagal, kan?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kusuapi mau ya?"

Dan malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua di dalam kamar sang gadis. Uchiha Sasuke sibuk menyuapi sang kakak yang terlihat tidak tenang. Dia terus menyugestikan pada Uchiha Karin bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Karena dia percaya bahwa ayahnya akan melindungi malaikat rapuh ini.

Kali ini pemuda itu melihatnya lagi. Kegelapan yang hampir sirna, sayap yang hampir sempurna, kini kembali hancur.

Uchiha Karin kembali menjadi sosok Namikaze Karin yang ditemuinya enam bulan lalu di panti asuhan.

 **X.x.X**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid yang baru lulus SMA maupun alumni yang ingin kembali mencoba peruntungannya masuk ke universitas favorit. Begitupun dengan gadis yang satu ini. Namun sayang, dia tak banyak bicara dari pagi. Dia hanya memakan sarapannya dengan diam dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengajaknya berbicara.

Sasuke sendiri pun begitu. Dia hanya terdiam dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kampusnya tercinta.

Tak butuh waktu lama, berhubung mereka juga naik motor, hanya dalam waktu setengah jam saja mereka sudah sampai di sana. Sasuke dan Karin memang lebih cepat 45 menit dari jadwal, tapi tak apalah.

Suasana kampusnya yang penuh dengan pepohonan berhasil membuat _mood_ si gadis membaik. Gadis itu juga tidak perlu khawatir karena sang adik akan menemaninya sampai ujiannya yang berlangsung selama dua sesi itu berakhir.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di parkiran salah satu gedung fakultas tempat Karin mempertaruhkan nasibnya. Namun, alih-alih turun, gadis itu masih asyik menyandarkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh sang pemuda.

"Karin."

"Ya, baiklah." Dengan berat hati, gadis itu turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, kedua netranya fokus menatap _flat shoes_ yang dia gunakan hari ini. Ekspresinya kompleks. Gugup karena akan menghadapi ujian, tapi juga takut karena hal kemarin.

Sasuke mengerti akan hal itu. Dia turun dan menyimpan helmnya di sana. Mesin motornya dia matikan dan kuncinya dia masukkan ke saku jaketnya. Tangan kirinya terulur, menyentuh helaian merah yang tampak mencolok di matanya. Diselipkannya anak rambut itu hati-hati ke belakang telinga sang gadis.

"Tatap aku."

Mau tak mau gadis itu mendongak. Kedua tangannya memegang bagian depan jaket _baseball_ sang pemuda, meremasnya pelan.

Tangan Sasuke yang awalnya berada di rambut sang gadis kini beralih menuju tengkuk gadis itu. Ditariknya pelan sehingga kening mereka berdua menyatu. "Jangan gugup. Tenangkan dirimu. Kalau kau gugup, kau akan kesulitan menjawab soal-soalnya," ujar pemuda itu lembut.

Karin menatap balik permata hitam itu agak lama sebelum ujung bibirnya naik beberapa mili. "Ah iya, seharusnya aku tak boleh gugup."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Tepat ketika dia mendongak, pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan netra hijau yang berhasil membuatnya kesal kemarin sore. Refleks, Sasuke menarik gadis merah itu ke dalam pelukannya, meskipun tatapan matanya tak terlepas dari sosok yang kini sedang menyeringai samar di ujung sana.

"Kuantar kau ke ruanganmu," kata pemuda itu tegas sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat membalik tubuh Karin dan dirinya lalu berjalan menjauh dari parkiran. Diam-diam dia kembali melirik ke belakang.

 _Cih sialan_ , umpatnya ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

 _Mau cari mati rupanya ..._

 **X.x.X**

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultas itu. Setelah menemani Karin di dalam ruangan sampai bel berbunyi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis penganggu yang berhasil membuat kakaknya ketakutan setengah mati kemarin malam.

 _Bingo_. Ternyata tak sulit menemukan gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok itu. Gadis itu baru saja melintas di depan gedung fakultas tempat diadakannya ujian masuk.

Pemuda itu mengejarnya, ada yang benar-benar harus dia bereskan dengan gadis itu. Tatapannya yang memuakkan, sempat terbesit rasa menyesal kenapa dia menyerahkan pengalaman pertamanya pada gadis itu—walaupun segera dia tepis jauh-jauh gadis itu juga baru pertama kali melakukannya.

 _Grep_. "Kupikir kita butuh bicara," ujarnya tajam setelah berhasil mengejar gadis itu dan mencengkeram lengannya.

Haruno Sakura tampak tak kesakitan atau apa. Dia balik menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Oh apa? Kenapa tak di sini saja?" tantangnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus geli. Dia melirik kedua teman sang gadis yang berada di sana sebelum akhirnya menatap gadis menyebalkan itu. Tangannya yang memegang lengan Sakura kini beralih mencengkeram rahang bawah putri tunggal kesayangan Haruno itu. "Kau ... berani membuat Karin seperti itu lagi, kupastikan hidupmu hancur."

"Kau," gadis itu menggeram kesal sembari menahan tangan yang kini seolah tampak ingin menghancurkan wajah bagian bawahnya, "beraninya melakukan kekerasan terhadap perempuan. Bajingan."

"Oh, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Beginikah orang tuamu mendidikmu? Berlaku seenaknya dan mengumpat?" Sasuke membalas sinis.

"Cih."

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Berani kau sentuh kekasihku, berani kau usik kehidupannya, kau akan mendapatkan imbalannya. Dan soal kemarin, tenang saja. Ayahku sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Aku hanya minta kau untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk," pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari sana. Dia menatap gadis itu jijik sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang menatap benci padanya.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa pergi ke salah satu sudut gedung fakultas favorit yang sering dijadikan tempat berkumpul para mahasiswa.

Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam di kafe sampai sesi kedua selesai. Karin sendiri yang menyuruhnya begitu. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Untung dia punya _game_ di ponselnya.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Ugh, dia tak menyangka kalau menunggu itu akan semenyebalkan ini. Coba tadi dia bawa laptop, setidaknya, kan ada kerjaan daripada hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Matanya melirik jam yang berada di sudut layar ponselnya. Seharusnya Karin sudah selesai—maka dari itu dia pun beranjak dan pergi kembali ke gedung fakultas tempat sang gadis melaksanakan ujian.

Senyum di bibirnya terkembang tatkala melihat kepala dengan surai merah yang sangat dia kenal berada di sana, sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultas.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung menariknya menuju parkiran.

"Bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah ... lumayan. Ada yang asal isi juga sih, main _feeling_. Tapi selain itu baik-baik saja. Aku mengerjakannya dengan baik dan lancar. Semoga saja aku bisa lolos Psikologi."

Pemuda itu mengacak rambut sang gadis yang terurai ke belakang. "Kau pasti lolos. Masa sudah berjuang sekuat itu tidak lolos?"

Mendengar kata-kata semangat dari orang terdekatnya mau tak mau membuat senyum di wajah kusut gadis itu terlukis. Yah memang sih soal-soal tadi membuatnya memeras otak, tapi mendengar kalimat hiburan dari sang adik berhasil membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

"Jalan-jalan dulu yuk sebelum pulang. Aku lapar nih."

"Oke."

 **X.x.X**

Selama satu bulan penuh menunggu pengumuman lulus atau tidaknya, gadis itu tak benar-benar bisa bersantai. Dia sesekali masih membaca buku dan kembali belajar. Kemarin saja dia baru selesai tes masuk perguruan tinggi swasta. Dirinya terlalu takut jika mengecewakan orang tua angkatnya. Masa sudah diberi fasilitas enak, hanya disuruh kuliah saja tidak bisa? Karin juga sadar posisinya di sana.

Di saat para peserta lain deg-degan menunggu hasil yang diposting di _website_ , di saat empat anggota keluarganya terus memantau situs terkait—bahkan Itachi sampai pulang ke sini, dirinya malah asyik makan berondong jagung buatannya sendiri. Katakanlah dia memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi, selain itu dia juga tidak terlalu penasaran—entah mengapa.

Mungkin karena dari dua perguruan tinggi swasta yang dia ikuti tes masuknya, dia sudah masuk ke perguruan tinggi swasta yang pertama. Jurusannya sama, Psikologi.

Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi ke kamarnya sekarang, namun melihat empat makhluk lainnya di sana fokus dengan _gadget_ mereka masing-masing demi mengetahui bagaimana nasib gadis itu selanjutnya membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aa," dia melihat mangkuknya. Rupanya berondong jagungnya telah habis. Masih ingin memakan camilan, akhirnya dia pun pergi ke dapur—berniat membuat berondong jagung lagi. Baru juga sampai di ambang pintu dapur, terdengar suara pekikan yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Karin- _chan_! Kau lulus pilihan pertama!"

"Karin! Kau lulus! Kakak traktir makan besok!"

Karin masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya diguncang-guncang tidak jelas oleh kedua anggota keluarganya di saat kedua tangannya masih fokus memegang mangkuk.

"I-iya, aku dengar kok aku dengar. Ibu sama Kak Itachi sudah dong jangan mengguncang tubuhku terus," gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Luar biasa. Efek dari pelukan dan guncangan kombo dari Mikoto dan Itachi itu juga berhasil membuatnya lupa kenapa dia bisa berada di dapur saat ini.

Setelah menghentikan aksi hebohnya tadi, kini Mikoto memeluknya dengan lebih lembut. Bahkan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Ibu senang sekali kau lulus. Nanti daftar ulang sama ibu ya. Ibu ingin merasakan rasanya menemani anak daftar ulang," dan wanita yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu pun tertawa kecil.

Karin yang mendengarnya pun mau tak mau tersenyum malu-malu. Dia menatap Itachi yang kini juga sama terharunya dengan Mikoto.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih terharu melihatmu lulus dibanding mendengar kabar bahwa anak ini lulus jalur undangan," Itachi mengeluarkan air mata buayanya dan memeluk Karin erat. Anggota keluarga perempuan di sana selain Mikoto tertawa kencang mendengar pengakuan sang kakak. Bahkan dia dapat melihat kalau Sasuke—objek yang disinggung oleh Itachi—malah memasang wajah kesal dan ayahnya menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"Ayah, apa ayah juga merasakan yang dirasakan kakak? Lebih terharu mendengar Karin lulus dibandingkan aku yang lulus?" tanya Sasuke mencari pembelaan.

Ayah dua orang putra itu berdehem pelan. "Sejujurnya, itu benar. Ayah lebih senang mendengar Karin lulus ujian masuk dibandingkan kalian berdua yang lulus lewat jalur undangan—tidak tahu kenapa."

Sasuke ingin mencari pojokan sekarang. Itachi masa bodoh. Dia lebih memilih untuk berdiskusi dengan adik perempuannya dan ibunya perihal hadiah kelulusan ujian masuk Karin.

"Fugaku, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di luar? Merayakan keberhasilan Karin- _chan_? Bagaimana hmm?" Mikoto menatap suaminya penuh harap.

Satu anggukan singkat dari sang kepala keluarga berhasil membuat kedua orang anggota keluarga Uchiha di sana bersorak girang. Dan Karin sendiri kembali merasakan sesak napas akibat dipeluk dengan tenaga berlebihan oleh kakak dan ibunya. Tapi tak apa, dia senang kok dipeluk seperti itu. Fugaku sendiri menepuk kepalanya dan memeluk dirinya singkat.

Entah kenapa gadis itu kepikiran keluarganya. Mungkin jika keluarganya masih hidup, reaksi yang diberikan oleh ibunya seorang mampu menyaingi reaksi yang diberikan oleh pasangan Mikoto-Itachi. Belum lagi adiknya yang super duper berisik. Pesta besar pasti keluarga Namikaze.

Ah, sialan. Dia malah merindukan keluarga aslinya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita bersiap-siap oke? Nah Karin- _chan_ juga bersiap-siap. Makan berondong jagungnya nanti lagi saja." Karin tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke, aku pinjam bajumu dulu ya. Yang ini kurang pantas jika harus dipakai ke restoran."

"Hn. Terserah."

Dan dengan begitu, mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju kamar mereka masing-masing—kecuali sang anak sulung yang pergi menuju kamar adik laki-lakinya—meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu sendirian di ambang pintu dapur.

"Tidak berganti baju?" tanya Karin sembari menyimpan mangkuknya dan mencuci tangannya. Dia berniat mengambil gelas saat tangan sang pemuda menghentikan gerakannya. "Aku mau hadiah."

Kedua alis gadis itu bertaut. "Hadiah? Bukannya aku yang harusnya diberi hadiah? Kan aku yang lolos ujian masuk," timpal sang gadis heran.

"Tapi, kan aku yang membantumu belajar dan sebagainya. Aku juga mau hadiah dong. Kelulusanmu itu juga ada campur tanganku," ujar pemuda itu _keukeuh_. Dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan menatap wajah sang gadis.

"Lalu kau mau hadiah apa, Sasuke?" gadis itu tersenyum geli. Dia melipat tangannya di dada.

Tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda itu mengangkat telunjuknya dan menepuk pelan bibirnya. " _Kisu_."

Mata gadis itu mengerjap sebelum akhirnya dengan senyum geli dia memegang kedua bahu sang pemuda, berjinjit, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di sana. "Sudah, kan?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. " _Kisu_ —ciuman. Bukan sekadar kecupan."

"Haruskah?" pancing gadis itu. Sang pemuda menatapnya sebal. Apalagi melihat mata gadis itu yang mengerling jahil. "Oh ayolah, Kar—"

Uchiha Karin berjinjit dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Menciumnya lama dan melumat bibir bawah si pemuda. Kedua netranya terpejam.

Sasuke sendiri awalnya memang kaget sebelum akhirnya dia ikut memejamkan matanya dan larut dalam permainan sang gadis. Lima detik kemudian, mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Gurih—khas MSG. Ah iya, kau habis makan berondong jagung," komentar pemuda itu sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Sang gadis tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu kecupan lagi pada sang pemuda.

"Bonus." Kemudian, gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Uchiha bungsu itu meraba bibirnya sendiri. Dia menoleh, menatap Karin yang hilang di balik dinding. Suara kekehan pelan terdengar darinya.

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari dapur. Di tengah keadaan yang sepi begini, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang beradu dengan suara detak jarum jam di ruang tengah.

 **X.x.X**

Setelah melewati perayaan kecil-kecilan, kini Karin disibukkan dengan keperluannya memulai kuliah. Dia sesekali bertanya pada Sasuke apa saja yang harus dilakukan, bagaimana OSPEK di perkuliahan berjalan, bagaimana cara dosen mengajar, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan mahasiswa baru. Dengan sabar, pemuda berambut gelap itu menjelaskan semuanya, bahkan sampai ke hal tidak penting sekali pun.

Pemuda itu tertawa geli melihat penghuni kamar sebelah yang terlihat sangat gugup. Ini adalah hari pertama, OSPEK satu universitas, dan melihat Karin yang gugup seperti ini adalah hal yang langka baginya. Dia tahu rasanya karena dulu dia juga pernah merasakannya, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu dia juga berada di posisi Karin.

"Ayolah Nona, kita harus turun ke bawah untuk sarapan," ujarnya sembari mendorong tubuh sang gadis yang kini berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak dan rok _span_ hitam selutut. Bukannya seperti mahasiswa baru, gadis itu malah tampak seperti anak magang.

"Sasuke, boleh tidak kalau aku bolos saja selama OSPEK? Tidak mempengaruhi nilai, kan?" gadis itu menatap orang yang sedang mendorongnya itu dengan tatapan 'anak anjing ingin dipungut' andalannya. Namun sayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah kebal dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagian apa yang perlu ditakuti? Kakak perempuannya ini hanya akan berkeliling kampus dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Memperkenalkan isi kampus yang luasnya luar biasa itu pada mahasiswa baru kampus mereka. Syukur-syukur kalau Sasuke tidak ada kelas, dia bisa melihat sang kakak.

"Hanya keliling-keliling. Tidak perlu khawatir," tangannya yang mendorong tubuh gadis itu kini kembali ke sisi tubuhnya saat mereka telah sampai di ruang makan. Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap putri mereka bangga dan penuh haru. Sang gadis mengambil posisi duduk di samping ibunya dan bersiap untuk makan.

" _Itadakimasu_."

Mereka makan dalam hening. Paling sesekali terdengar suara dentingan antara sumpit dan piring yang beradu. Sang pemuda yang kini memasuki tahun ketiganya di Fakultas Kedokteran melirik gadis itu dalam diam. Senyum gelinya tertahan tatkala menemukan sosok Karin yang mempercepat laju makannya. Dan berhubung gadis itu akan lebih cepat selesai daripada dirinya, maka mau tak mau Sasuke pun ikut mempercepat laju makannya.

"Aku selesai," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Mikoto menatap kedua anaknya heran. "Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali? Masih ada sekitar satu jam lebih sebelum dimulai. Kalian naik motor lagi."

Pemuda itu menunjuk sang gadis dengan dagunya. "Tuh dia makannya cepat. Ya mau tidak mau aku harus cepat juga. Kan aku yang mengantar."

Karin yang mendengar hal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya malu, ditambah lagi ketika si pemuda malah menatapnya dengan mata berkilat jahil.

Sasuke dan Karin beranjak dari sana. Setelah pamit pada kedua orang tua mereka yang masih sibuk makan, mereka berdua pun langsung menuju garasi. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu mengeluarkan motornya dan memberikan helm pada sang gadis. Pun motor dinyalakan dan tidak sampai satu menit, mereka berdua telah melaju membelah Konoha yang baru disinari cahaya matahari.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Bagaimana nanti? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mereka semua baik-baik, kan? Mereka tidak akan mem- _bully_ -nya, kan? Demi Tuhan, dirinya gugup seratus persen. Saking gugupnya dia juga sampai tidak sadar kalau menghabiskan makan paginya dengan cepat.

Sang pemuda melirik dari spion. Dia tertawa geli dalam hati melihat kakak perempuannya yang terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dari tadi saking gugupnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya sekitar dua puluh menit dari rumah, mereka pun telah sampai di universitas Karin—yang juga termasuk universitas Sasuke dan kakak laki-lakinya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengantarkan sang gadis lebih dulu sebelum ke gedung fakultasnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. "Turun sana. Jangan peluk aku terus," candanya.

Gadis Uchiha itu menatap sang adik datar. Dia memukul pelan punggung Sasuke sebelum turun dan melepas helmnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat ekspresi sedih. Gemas, pemuda itu mencubit kedua pipi sang gadis. "Sudah yuk masuk. Aku antar sampai lapangan."

Dia mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan adiknya. Pandangannya menunduk, tak berani memandang orang-orang yang terlihat lebih pintar darinya. Ditambah lagi dia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tua di sini.

"Sudah jangan menunduk terus. Kau malu kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke sembari menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Habisnya aku merasa jadi yang paling ...," namun napasnya tercekat tiba-tiba dan pandangannya terkunci pada satu titik, "... tua."

Merasa aneh, pemuda itu mengikuti direksi pandangan sang gadis dan saat itu juga dia merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menyeringai samar.

Haruno Sakura di depan mereka berdua—radius lima meter, tampak sedang berbicara dengan salah satu mahasiswa yang diterima masuk universitas ini juga. Mungkin adik kelasnya karena sepanjang Sasuke tahu, gadis yang berada di bawahnya satu tahun itu adalah anak satu-satunya.

Awalnya Karin sudah tak mau berurusan dengan gadis itu lagi. Teror ancaman yang dirasakan saat H-1 ujian masuk telah berhasil membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Kenapa pula dia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini?

Tapi dia tak bisa beranjak, jelas karena Sasuke juga menahan dirinya untuk tak pergi lebih dulu. Sekali lihat juga sudah tahu, pemuda itu tampak menunggu sesuatu yang menarik.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar tatkala gadis yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan kini malah tak sengaja memandangnya. Bisa pemuda itu lihat seluruh tubuh gadis itu membeku. Dan oh, yang membuatnya semakin menarik adalah karena tak ada lagi jalan keluar dari lapangan itu kecuali melewati mereka berdua yang baru berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang.

"Tunggu dulu, Karin. Ada sesuatu yang menarik sebentar lagi. Kau ingin membuat gadis itu menunduk, kan? Tunggu saja." Bisikan tak sabar yang tampak menunggu sesuatu.

Uchiha Karin membuang mukanya. Nada dingin dan sok yang dipakai sang pemuda mau tak mau membuatnya sedikit muak. Ya Tuhan, perlukah dia melibatkan diri dalam hal-hal seperti ini? Atau Sasuke memang suka sekali mempermainkan orang lain?

Gadis bernama Sakura di ujung sana mendengus kasar. Mau tak mau dia harus melewati pasangan itu untuk berjalan keluar dari lapangan. Dengan langkah cepat, dia berjalan menuju mereka berdua—ah lebih tepatnya menuju gerbang yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Ups, sepertinya ada yang terburu-buru." Haruno muda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya itu penuh emosi.

"Sepertinya apa yang ayahku lakukan benar-benar memberikan dampak untukmu ya. Tetap ingat peringatan yang kuberikan padamu, Nona. _Bye,_ aku harus mengantar kekasihku dulu," dan Sasuke pun menarik sang gadis di gandengannya agar berjalan menjauh dari sana. Seringainya masih terpampang—seringai puas seolah berhasil menekan lawannya jatuh.

"Memangnya apa yang ayah lakukan?" tanya Karin setelah mereka berhasil menjauh dari sana.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti besoknya aku dapat kabar kalau ayah telah menyelesaikan apa yang kuminta. Toh tadi dia juga tidak berani mengancammu, kan?"

"Oh begitu. Dan sebentar, kenapa kau bilang kalau aku kekasihmu hah?"

"Kalau kubilang kau saudaraku—apalagi saudara angkat, dia akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu pasti tidak akan tanggung-tanggung menyakitimu lagi."

"Ah, terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn. Sama-sama. Kutemani di sini apa bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah. Kau pergi saja, aku bisa menangani ini sendirian."

"Baiklah."

 **X.x.X**

Ternyata OSPEK hari pertama tak seseram yang Karin pikirkan. Ditambah dia juga bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengulang ujian, jadi dia sendiri tak terlalu merasa kesepian. Anak-anak jurusannya pun baik-baik. Sedikit banyak dia merasa nyaman.

Setelah melewati beragam macam OSPEK, gadis itu pun memulai kesehariannya sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Setelah lama tidak merasakan rutinitas berulang seperti itu, tubuhnya memang jadi mudah kelelahan. Tapi untunglah, karena dia sendiri suka dengan jurusan yang dia pilih dan selalu bersemangat, kelelahan itu tidak terlalu berdampak buruk pada tubuhnya. Karin menambah porsi makannya dan sesekali berdiam diri di kantin untuk makan sembari menunggu kelas selanjutnya.

Terkadang dirinya berangkat bersama dengan sang adik kalau memiliki jadwal yang sama. Lepas dari itu dia selalu naik bus, kecuali kalau dirinya sudah telat taksi pun menjadi kendaraannya berangkat ke kampus.

Intinya, dia menikmati rutinitas barunya ini. Karin harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, terlebih lagi yang menanggung seluruh biaya kuliahnya adalah orang tua angkatnya. Tentu dia tak mau mengecewakan mereka berdua.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke berjalan dengan baik. Mereka tetap pada status mereka sebagai adik-kakak walau beberapa kali Karin sempat merasakan kalau perhatian yang laki-laki itu berikan lebih tampak terlihat perhatian seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan. Meskipun begitu, sang gadis tak menganggapnya pusing—mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Perasaannya sendiri masih belum jelas. Di satu sisi dia menyayangi Uchiha Sasuke sebagai saudara dan teman yang asyik. Namun untuk memikirkan bahwa pemuda itu akan menjadi kekasihnya, dia tak bisa—terasa aneh dan menggelikan. Tapi dia juga tak menampik kalau dirinya malu tatkala teman-temannya selalu menggodanya perihal Sasuke. Oh siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke di sana? Hanya orang yang tinggal di bawah tanah saja yang tidak tahu generasi keempat pemilik rumah sakit keluarga Uchiha.

Awalnya Uchiha Karin menganggap hubungan mereka akan terus berjalan seperti itu sampai suatu hari Sasuke mengajaknya mengobrol berdua di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Sebuah pengakuan yang tak pernah Karin duga sebelumnya.

" _Aku menyukaimu."_

Hanya dua kata; satu kalimat. Namun memberikan efek yang besar pada gadis itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka ini sebelumnya. Sejak kapan? Kenapa bisa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya sampai akhirnya pemuda itu meminta maaf padanya.

" _M-maaf. Aku hanya berniat mengutarakannya saja, tidak memintamu menjadi kekasihku atau semacamnya."_

Namun justru jawaban yang keluar dari mulut si gadis adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia utarakan.

" _Kupikir kau salah membaca perasaanmu. Kau menyukaiku sebagai saudara, bukan sebagai perempuan. Mungkin kau bingung karena kita telah bersama sekitar satu tahun lebih."_

Sungguh, dia tak mengira jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Karin bisa melihat kalau tatapan mata pemuda itu terluka dan ketika Sasuke pamit pulang duluan, dia tahu kalau dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Sejak hari itu, hubungannya dengan Sasuke pun tak sama lagi.

 **X.x.X**

Karin membuka pintu kamarnya tepat ketika pintu kamar sebelah pun terbuka. Mereka saling lirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang makan. Sekarang waktunya makan siang dan perut gadis itu tak berhenti berbunyi sejak tadi.

Hal seperti ini sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Sejujurnya, dia merasa aneh dan tidak tahan. Dia ingin kembali ke hubungan mereka yang semula. Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Karin tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti semula.

Makan siang kali ini dilewati dalam diam. Mikoto ada urusan dua jam yang lalu, wanita itu dipanggil ke rumah sakit dengan segera. Alhasil yang ada di meja makan hanyalah dua orang itu saja, itu pun karena mereka berdua sedang sama-sama tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Gadis Uchiha itu memakan makanannya malas—di sisi lain sengaja memperlambat makannya agar Sasuke bisa pergi dari sana lebih dulu. Matanya terfokus pada nasi putihnya yang baru setengah sedangkan tangan kanannya mencomot lauk di meja sana dengan asal.

Dia terus memakan makanan di sana sampai akhirnya tangan kanannya tertahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau—bukankah kau alergi udang?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hah?" Gadis itu refleks melihat lauk yang baru saja dia makan lalu secepat mungkin menoleh menatap tangannya sendiri.

Oh tidak, ruam-ruam merah mulai muncul.

Karin spontan menghentikan acara makannya dan mencari kotak obat alergi di rak obat di sana. Napasnya menjadi sedikit memburu dibanding biasanya. Tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan reaksi lebih dibandingkan hanya sekadar ruam-ruam. Dia menggosok wajahnya yang mulai gatal.

Sialan. Kenapa susah sekali menemukan obat itu?

"Bi, di mana obat alergi?" seru gadis itu tak sabar. Dia mengubrak-abrik lemari obat tapi tak ditemukannya satu pun obat alergi yang dia cari.

Seorang pelayan yang cukup tua datang menghampirinya. Dia terlihat takut-takut. "M-maaf, Nona. Obat alerginya habis. Yang ada hanya salep. Nona mohon tunggu sebentar, saya pergi ke apotek dulu," dan pelayan itupun langsung pergi dari ruang makan.

Demi Tuhan, Karin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa ingin menggaruk seluruh tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya meraba wajahnya yang mulai memanas sementara tangan lainnya mencari obat salep yang dibicarakan pelayan tadi.

Dia tak suka ini. Dia paling tak suka alerginya kambuh. Dia tak suka menahan hasrat untuk menggaruk tangan atau kakinya yang memerah.

"Sebentar, kau minum dulu," sahut seseorang sembari menyodorkan segelas air mineral padanya. Karin merebutnya cepat dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam beberapa teguk.

"Ini, kan yang kaucari? Sekarang kita ke kamarmu, kubantu untuk mengoleskannya sementara bibi membeli obat alergi untukmu," Uchiha Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu pelan setelah menaruh gelas kosong itu di _kitchen set._ Masa bodoh dengan hubungan mereka yang memburuk, keselamatan gadis itu lebih penting baginya.

Karin menurut saja. Dia sudah tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi selain menghilangkan rasa gatal dan memanas dari seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan gadis itu lupa kalau dirinya dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik saat ini.

Pemuda itu terus menyeret tubuh sang gadis sampai akhirnya kini mereka berdua sampai di kamar gadis itu. Karin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sementara Sasuke duduk berlutut di hadapannya. Gadis itu sibuk mengoleskan salep di bagian lengan ke atas sementara sang pemuda mengoleskan di bagian kaki.

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati sih? Kau jadi kena alergi, kan," omel Sasuke sembari mengoleskan salep itu di bagian betis kanan sang gadis.

"Habisnya hubungan kita sedang canggung, kan? Aku sengaja memperlambat makanku agar kau bisa lebih dulu selesai makan. Selain itu aku memang sedang tidak nafsu makan, jadinya asal ambil deh," jawab gadis itu setengah sadar. Karin mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya begitu saja karena yang menjadi fokusnya kali ini adalah mengobati ruam-ruam merah yang ada di lengan kirinya.

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti mendengar jawaban sang gadis yang cenderung polos. Dia mendengus dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau membenciku?" tanyanya sembari tetap mengoles ruam-ruam kemerahan itu dengan salep.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku membencimu. Gila kali aku membencimu," jawabnya lagi.

Sasuke beralih menuju betis kiri gadis itu. "Benarkah? Kupikir kau terganggu dengan apa yang kuucapkan waktu itu."

"Lho? Bukannya kau yang terganggu? Aku merasa bersalah telah mengutarakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatur kata-kataku dengan lebih baik," Karin menatap sang pemuda yang kini sibuk membantunya.

Pemuda itu mendongak dan tak disangka olehnya tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Dia mengambil salep yang berada di pinggir Karin dan mengeluarkannya sedikit—lalu mengoleskannya di pipi gadis itu. "Aa, mungkin aku saja yang berlebihan," ujarnya sembari mengoles salep itu lembut, "maaf ya."

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga minta maaf. Maaf karena omonganku waktu itu hubungan kita jadi seperti ini."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kita jadi teman baik lagi, oke?"

"Ya!—dan tolong lanjutkan acara mengobatimu. Kakiku yang kiri masih belum selesai."

"Hahaha. Oke, oke. Yang di wajahmu sudah ya."

 **X.x.X**

Kalau saja Karin tidak salah mengambil makanan dan terkena alergi, mungkin hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah membaik seperti ini. Setidaknya gadis itu berterima kasih pada udang yang tak sengaja dia makan—walau itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan berdiam diri di rumah selama tiga hari.

Mikoto dan Fugaku menegur kecerobohannya. Gadis itu bisa saja masuk rumah sakit kalau bibi yang membelikan obat alergi untuknya telat datang.

Sebenarnya atas inisiatif Sasuke, dia mengantar Karin menuju rumah sakit keluarganya dengan menggunakan taksi dan pemuda itu dengan seenaknya meninggalkan sang gadis yang ditegur habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia merasa sudah memberi pertolongan pertama walau hanya salep—suruh siapa obat alergi di rumah habis.

Tapi untung alerginya tidak semakin parah. Mikoto memang menyuruhnya istirahat lebih lama di rumah, namun dia merasa tidak enak telah bolos dua hari walaupun sebenarnya dia sakit. Jadi hari ini, ibunya memaksa mengantar Karin ke kampus menggunakan mobil pribadi keluarganya.

Gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah, namun apa daya keinginan Uchiha Mikoto memang sekuat baja. Alhasil, sesampainya di sana, semua orang menatap Karin aneh—mereka berpikiran bahwa gadis itu anak manja yang masih diantar-antar oleh orang tuanya.

"Jangan capek-capek. Selesai kuliah langsung pulang. Hanya satu kelas saja, kan?" nasihat Mikoto sembari menatap khawatir anak gadis yang berdiri di samping pintu mobil.

"Iya, Ibu. Sudah ya, aku malu dilihat banyak orang. Ibu juga bukannya harus ke rumah sakit? Dipanggil ayah, kan?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa. Nah, Karin- _chan_ , ibu pergi dulu ya."

"Oke."

Pintu mobil pun ditutup oleh gadis itu. Netranya terus memerhatikan mobil itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di belokan. Baru saja mau berbalik, seseorang merangkul pundaknya dan mencium pelipisnya tanpa izin. "Enaknya yang diantara ibu," goda orang tersebut.

"Minta saja sana sama ibu," Karin memasang wajah datar. Dia menatap Sasuke yang seenak jidatnya main datang dan merangkulnya begitu saja.

"Dan kenapa kau di sini? Aku tidak lupa untuk mengingat kalau kau anak jurusan Kedokteran, bukan Psikologi," sindir gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh melihat saudaraku ini hmm? Kau, kan baru kembali kuliah, Karin," oh tidak, Karin benci nada memelas seperti ini.

"Berisik. Aku mau masuk."

"Jahatnya~"

Sebuah tatapan tajam diberikan pada Uchiha bungsu itu secara cuma-cuma. Gadis itu ingin melepaskan rangkulan itu namun apa daya tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. "Lepas. Malu tahu."

"Biarin—ah, aku akan melepaskanmu asal dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kencan sepulang kuliah. Kau hanya satu kelas dan aku tinggal mengikuti kelas terakhir. Berani kabur, awas saja kau."

Dan Uchiha Karin tahu, jika Sasuke sudah mengancamnya seperti itu, mau tak mau dia harus menjawab 'iya'.

 **X.x.X**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Hubungan mereka semakin membaik, bahkan tak jarang bersikap layaknya kekasih satu sama lain. Orang-orang juga tak ada yang berani bermain mata dengan sang gadis kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kesibukan kuliah bukan menjadi penghalang satu sama lain untuk terus berhubungan, meskipun terkadang di rumah mereka juga jarang bertemu, apalagi Sasuke yang semakin sibuk.

Kadang mereka pernah tidak bertemu satu sama lain selama satu minggu karena sama-sama menghabiskan banyak waktu di kampus. Masa skripsi adalah masa-masa yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua menguras otak dan tenaga.

Mereka terus berjuang kerasa sampai akhirnya datanglah hari di mana mereka bisa memakai baju toga bersamaan.

Uchiha Sasuke menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat dua tahun tak seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya—sama seperti kakaknya. Di sana KOAS hanya diadakan selama satu tahun. Jadi kurang lebih dia hanya menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama kurang lebih enam tahun.

Uchiha Karin menyelesaikan kuliahnya tepat waktu—empat tahun—dan alhasil kini mereka berdua lulus di hari yang sama.

Gadis itu tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya hari ini. Hari di mana seluruh perjuangannya empat tahun lalu membuahkan hasil yang begitu memuaskan. IP-nya tinggi dan tentu saja dia sudah dijamin bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Tak ada bedanya dengan sang pemuda yang memliki nasib yang sama dengannya.

Acara kelulusan hari ini berakhir jam satu siang. Di luar gedung sana sudah ada anggota keluarga mereka yang menunggu. Bahkan Shion yang notabene adalah istri Itachi repot-repot datang ke sini padahal setahu mereka wanita itu sedang sibuk mengurus klinik kecilnya.

Karin memeluk Mikoto erat dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau saja waktu itu dia tidak kabur dari kejaran orang-orang bar, kalau saja dia tidak pingsan di depan panti asuhan, kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha, hidupnya tidak mungkin akan seindah ini.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Ibu juga turut senang. Aduh, ibu malah menangis," Mikoto tertawa lepas sembari menghapus air matanya yang berkumpul di ujung mata. Dia memeluk Karin sekali lagi dan mengecup pipi anak perempuannya.

Fugaku tak berbicara apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk gadis bersurai merah itu. Karin memang tidak butuh ucapan—karena dia tahu bahwa ayahnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri pasangan Itachi-Shion yang sedang berdiri bersama Sasuke. "Kakak~!" serunya penuh haru sambil memberikan pelukan erat bagi pria berusia 32 tahun itu.

"Karin~! Aku senang kau lulus! Aku senang kau dan Sasuke lulus bersamaan!" ujar pria itu sembari memeluk Karin tak kalah eratnya.

Sadar ada istri Itachi di sana, gadis itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk Shion singkat. "Maaf, aku memeluk suamimu terlalu erat."

"Ahaha, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tidak cemburu hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu," timpal Shion sembari mencubit salah satu pipi Karin.

"Oh iya, di mana Daichi? Tidak ikut ke sini?" Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Di mana keponakannya itu? Biasanya tidak mau lepas dari ibunya.

"Dia lebih memilih diam di rumah neneknya daripada ke sini. Ya sudahlah, lagipula kalau dia ikut acara seperti ini yang ada malah bosan," balas wanita berambut pirang itu.

Karin tersenyum geli. Kali ini dia beralih pada seseorang yang lulus di hari yang sama dengannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan-pelan, menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. "Hanya kau yang belum kupeluk," dan gadis itu pun langsung menerjang sang pemuda lalu memberikan pelukan eratnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu," bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis itu.

"Kau juga selamat ya. Hebat bisa lulus lebih cepat," balas gadis itu dengan berbisik juga.

"Aku, kan ingin seperti kakak. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga. Aku bisa mengambil S2-ku lebih cepat. Kau kuliah lagi, kan?"

"Hmm. Aku mau ambil S2 juga."

Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya. Karin menatap pemuda di hadapannya takjub, masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya dengan cepat. Dia membenarkan topinya yang miring akibat acara pelukan tadi. "Jadi, setelah ini kau mau langsung bekerja?"

"Hn," balas pemuda itu singkat sembari membenarkan tali topi sang gadis. Diam-diam dia menyeringai. Obsidiannya beralih menatap gadis itu. "Karin."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku menyuruh adopsimu dicabut bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Uchiha Karin menatap pemuda di hadapannya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Maksudnya? Kau mau aku dikejar-kejar oleh musuh ayahku?" gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang muka, malas bertemu pandang dengan orang yang menyuruhnya menanggalkan nama 'Uchiha' yang disandangnya hampir lima tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ish, bukan begitu—lagipula urusan itu sudah selesai sejak lama," Sasuke melirik anggota keluarganya yang lain. Baguslah, posisi mereka berdua sekarang berdiri bisa dibilang agak jauh dari yang lain.

"Lalu apa?" Karin berucap jutek. Dia masih melipat tangan dan membuang muka.

"Aku ingin membuat kau memakai nama 'Uchiha', tapi bukan dengan cara adopsi."

"Terus pakai cara apa? Menik—"

— _cup._

"Nah, itu tahu." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum geli.

Gadis itu terdiam mematung sampai akhirnya setelah sel-sel kelabunya berhasil memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, wajahnya menghangat seketika. Dia menahan senyumnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya sebal.

Karin berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku terima."

Uchi—Namikaze Karin tak pernah merasa beruntung lebih dari ini. Diadopsi oleh keluarga baik-baik sampai akhirnya bisa bersanding di altar bersama dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sungguh, Tuhan sebaik ini pada dirinya. Roda takdir yang dipermainkan Tuhan padanya ternyata membawanya ke dunia yang lebih indah.

Uchiha Sasuke sendiri merasa dirinya berhasil.

Bidadari dengan sayap patah yang ditemuinya di panti asuhan hampir lima tahun yang lalu kini bertransformasi menjadi bidadari paling indah dan paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Permata merah yang gelap kini berubah menjadi permata yang penuh dengan cahaya.

 _Broken Scarlet_ —ah tidak, ini _Perfect Scarlet._

 **Owari**

Halo!

#SelamatHariAnakNasional #HappySasukeDay #HappyShaDay (eaa) (yang terakhir modus).

Ini fanfik spesial yang ku- _publish_ untuk ulang tahunku dan ulang tahun Sasuke. Karena ini adalah fanfik pertama—juga fanfik _oneshot_ pertama—yang berhasil kubuat dengan 17k+ kata dan 52 halaman. Ini pencapaian besar, apalagi ini terjadi pada _pairing_ favoritku di _fandom_ ini hehe.

Aku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi selain ini fanfik udah selesai lumayan lama dan baru dibaca ulang jam satu jam sebelum _publish_. Rencana mau _publish_ siangan malah hampir tengah malam xD

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
